


Finding the Luz in the Dark

by Sketchywolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ...eventually, Azura book club, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Light Angst, Lumity, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Post YBOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchywolf/pseuds/Sketchywolf
Summary: Now that Luz destroyed her only way home, she worries how her mom will react when she doesn’t show up from summer camp. She wants to stay in The Boiling Isles, but loves her mom too much to leave her in the dark about her whereabouts. Eda vows to help her make a new portal, but she secretly wishes Luz didn’t have to leave. She’s grown to care for the girl like her own, but wants her to be safe and happy, so she will do whatever it takes to get her home.Luz, Eda, and everyone else in the Owl House family go through a journey of self-discovery as they set to complete this difficult task. How will Luz deal with the fact that she might not see her mom for a long time? How will Eda cope with having to return her kid and live with her sister, knowing her secrets? Will Amity confess her feelings for Luz, and will her parents learn of her new friends and feelings?Post YBOS
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 194





	1. Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first time publishing a fanfiction, so I hope you like it. I have absolutely fallen in love with The Owl House, and I've had this story in my head since the season 1 finale came out. I don't know how many chapters there will be in this, but I am already working on two more chapters, so expect this to go on for some time.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

After standing outside the Owl House for a while, Luz decided it was time to go inside and go to bed. It had been a long day for the teen, what with saving her mentor, fighting Lilith and the Emperor, and destroying her only way to the human world, and she was tired now. She yawned, slowly making her way to go inside, King still in her arms, slowly falling asleep.

“I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning,” she told Eda. Eda smiled, an endearing look in her eye as she looked at her drowsy apprentice. “Okay kiddo, don’t let the night critters bite.” Luz hummed in response.

“I’m serious,” Eda added, her voice turning serious, “Those things bite like there’s no tomorrow and I’m running out of itch cream.” Luz turned around wide-eyed, before shrugging and turning back around to the sleeping Hooty, opening and closing the door softly so as to not wake the house demon.

Once inside, Eda sighed and turned to her sister, who was rubbing her hands together nervously. “I know after everything I’ve done to you and the human,” Lilith started, “I am not welcome in your home, so I will leave in search of an inn or some sort of shelter.” She started to turn and walk away before Eda placed a hand on her shoulder. “First of all, my _apprentice_ has a name,” Eda said in a sharp tone, “and secondly, you will use it if you are going to live with us.” Lilith eyes widened, “You would really let me stay, after everything?” Eda let out a tired sigh, “I am not going to forgive you so easily for what you did to Luz and I, and Luz probably won’t either. However, you are my sister, and I want to at least give you a chance to show me that you can change, so I will let you stay.”

Eda stepped forward so that she was right in Lilith’s face. “However,” she started, her voice dripping with venom, “if you hurt my kid again, you are dead to me. Literally.” Lilith looked at her with terrified eyes, understanding why the Emperor’s Coven and the guards of the Conformitorium feared her. “I u-understand, Edalyn.” Eda moved by Lilith’s side, smacking her back and moving her forward towards the Owl House.

“Relax. You acted like I was gonna curse you or somethin’,” Eda said, trying to stifle a chuckle.

Lilith groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?” Eda pretended to think about it, before saying, “Nope.”

..........

Luz made her way to her room, carrying the now sleeping King up the stairs. Once inside, she gently set King down in his usual corner of the sleeping bag before getting in herself, not bothering to change. She was about to fall asleep when she realized she hadn’t heard from her mom in a few days, so she pulled out her phone to check for new messages, only to find none. She decides to send her text simply saying, “Goodnight. I miss you,” but it doesn’t send. Luz laid there confused for a moment, until the realization hits her like a flood.

 _Without the portal, I can’t go home or even message my mom._ She laid there, emotions and thoughts flying though her head at a million miles per second. _What am I gonna do? I already couldn’t tell her about this place, but now I can’t even explain why I might be late to go home. I’m supposed to go home in a few weeks! What is she going to think? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!_

She took a few deep breaths, not wanting her thoughts to get the best of her. She started to plan how to figure this out, reaching into her pocket and grabbing the piece of Belos’s mask. _I couldn’t possibly tell her about this place in person, she'd think I'm crazy, but maybe I could show her when I get back._

Luz rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed her notebook that was left beside the sleeping bag. She drew several small light glyphs before casting them, giving the room a soft glow. She nodded when there were enough glowing orbs in the room and outside the window to give her adequate light without disturbing the sleeping demon beside her, and set her phone in front of her, turning on the camera.

..........

Eda had just gotten Lilith settled in the nest, giving her some moth-eaten blankets and a pillow to add some comfort, and was walking towards the kitchen to have a glass of apple blood before turning in for the night. She would get a room set up for her sister tomorrow, she was too exhausted to move around any boxes right now. For now, the prim and proper sister would have to make do with a nest of twigs, bones, and whatever else resided there, much to Lilith’s dismay. Eda chuckled thinking about how Lilith might make her own nest eventually now that she has part of the curse.

Eda was slowly dragging her bunny slippers across the hall when she heard mumbling from Luz’s room.

As she approached, she saw a dim light come through the bottom of the door. She stopped to listen, wondering who she could possibly be talking to so late in the night. She couldn’t understand much, but she very clearly heard the word “mom,” followed by a promise to return to her. Soon the lights were turned off, and the room became silent once more.

Eda stood there with her ear softly pressed against the door for some time, feeling a sense of guilt for the teen on the other side of the door. _Why didn’t I push Luz through the portal when I had the chance? Then the girl would be with her family, happy and safe._

And yet, there was a small part of her, a part she thought had shriveled up and died a long time ago, that didn’t want Luz to leave. She wanted Luz to give her an eager greeting every morning, covered in whatever she was making for breakfast. She wanted Luz to make terrible puns with King, even if Eda would rather wash Hooty than listen to them. She wanted Luz to have fun with those Hexside friends of hers, learning new things and causing mischief along the way. She wanted Luz to pick up on the hints from that Blight girl and come to Eda for advice, even if it wouldn’t be all that helpful. Heck, Eda wanted Luz to go with her to the tree Owlbert was carved from and help Luz make her own staff.

She wished the girl would stay with this quirky family they made, but knew deep down that it wouldn’t be fair to Luz or her mom. She knew she had to send Luz home eventually, but she was confused why Luz was making some elaborate promise to return to her mom.

Eda didn’t know how long she stood there, but she decided that she didn’t need her apple blood. Instead, she quietly opened the door to check on Luz. _The kid’s probably going through a rougher time than I am about this_ , Eda thought to herself. She found the girl asleep, though, with the demon snuggled close by her feet. The sight brought a smile to Eda’s face.

 _I may not be able to have this family forever, but they’re here now, so I’ll make sure to make it worthwhile,_ she thought as she softly closed the door.

..........

The rays of the mid-morning sun came through the yellow and orange stained glass, lighting up the teen’s face, making her groan and covering her face with her pillow. She tried to drift back to sleep, but a certain small demon walked up to her side and pounced on the pillow, making her toss it so as to not suffocate.

“What is it?” Luz asked tiredly.

“I want the food you prepared. Your King demands his feast.” King said, getting up from the other side of the sleeping bag, pointing his little paw in the air.

“I didn’t make anything.”

“Then why do I smell something deliciously sweet?” King remarked.

Having started to finally wake up, Luz could smell the sweet scent King was referring to. She sat up, unsure of who could be making something for breakfast, especially something that smelled amazing. No offense to Eda, but there was a reason why Luz became the resident chef for the Owl House. Luz slowly got up, wanting to investigate, and headed for the door, seeing why King woke her up; he was too short to reach the doorknob. She opened the door for him, who quickly scurried down the hall and stairs, the tag on his collar jingling the whole way. She followed, stretching as she made her way into the kitchen, only to stop in her tracks as she saw Lilith taking a tray of what looked to be muffins out of the oven.

Luz and Lilith looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say, while King climbed his way up onto the counter where some muffins were, taking a few and stuffing them in his mouth. “Um,” Lilith started, “Morning hu-Luz!” she yelped, correcting herself. Luz shifted in her stance, her right hand grabbing her left arm. “Morning,” she replied slowly after a moment.

The uncomfortable tension rose while King happily ate more muffins. Luckily, the tension was soon cut when Eda entered the kitchen behind Luz. She ruffled the girl’s hair as she passed, walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of apple blood and a glass from the cupboard before walking over by King. Lilith and Luz snapped out the trance, Lilith taking the tray and putting the muffins on some cooling racks by the stove as Luz walked over to the counter to stand by Eda. She had reached for a muffin when Luz whispered in her ear, “Can we talk in the living room?”

Eda gave Luz a confused look, before following the girl’s quick glances to Lilith and understanding what she wanted to talk about. She picked up her glass of apple blood and a couple of muffins before leading Luz out to the living room. Eda put her glass and the muffins on the table before settling down. Once they sat down on the couch, Eda waved her hand for Luz to start talking. Luz grabbed a muffin, looking at uncertainly, sighing before she started talking.

“I know this is going to sound rude, but why is Lilith still here?”

Eda knew this was coming, and she honestly couldn’t blame the kid. Eda was having a hard-enough time grasping the fact that she was now living with the person who cursed her, she couldn’t possibly imagine what it would be like to live with the person who nearly killed you.

“I understand where you’re coming from. I’m honestly a bit hesitant about her living here, too.” Luz gave her a shocked and, maybe fearful, expression. _Shoot_ , Eda thought, mentally kicking herself, _forgot to tell her that bit._ “I know it seems a bit crazy, even for me, but she’s wanted like the rest of us and is still my sister, and I want to give her a chance.”

Luz had an uncomfortable look on her face, telling Eda her real concern. “Even after she kidnapped me and almost killed me?”

Eda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, the events of the last few days still fresh in her mind. “I will never forgive her for that,” Eda started, voice turning into a hiss as she said “that,” “but again, I want to give her a chance. She took part of my curse and will definitely not be ratting us out to the Emperor’s Coven anytime soon. Lily and I both understand if you still hold a grudge against her, and we do not expect you to lose it anytime soon.” 

Still seeing a look of discomfort on Luz’s face, she realized she didn’t even ask if Luz was okay with living with her almost-murderer, making her ears droop. “If you’re not okay with living with her,” Eda started, putting her hand on Luz’s shoulder and voice softening, “I can ask her to leave. She would understand. Heck, she almost left last night before I stopped her. Whatever you’re comfortable with, we’ll make happen.”

Luz shifted in her spot, weighing her options. On one hand, she did not feel comfortable being around the Clawthorne sister after all she had done to their little family, especially so soon. On the other, she felt bad kicking her to the curb, and her knowledge of magic could come in handy to them. Lilith did take half of Eda’s curse, and helped Luz free her from Belos. Besides, her reduction of magic made her less of a threat. Luz didn’t find it easy to forgive Lilith so soon, but if Lilith tried to make it right, Luz decided she could give her a chance, too.

“I’m okay with her staying,” Luz’s decision made Eda’s ears perk up, “If you’ll give her a chance, then I can, too.” Eda smiled at the girl, wondering when she got so mature.  
“If that’s what you’re comfortable with, then I am, too.”

Eda leaned close to Luz, whispering to make sure Lilith didn’t hear. “Besides, if she hurts you in any way again, she’s going to wish we had kicked her to the curb.”  
Luz looked at Eda gratefully, finally deciding to eat the muffin, delightfully surprised by the taste of cinnamon. Once finished, she hugged Eda around her waist, who hugged her back, now liking these parallel-arm things. “Thanks Eda.”

“No problem, kid,” Eda replied, pulling back and ruffling Luz’s hair, “Do you really think I’d let somebody lay a hand on you and let them off easy?”  
Luz laughed, trying to push Eda away. King popped his head around the corner, seeing Eda ruffling Luz’s hair, and ran over. “I demand petting, too!” King yelled before jumping into Luz’s lap, who gladly scratched his tummy. Lilith also peeked around the corner, holding a plate of muffins, looking at the group for permission to come in. Eda saw her sister, nudging her apprentice to catch her attention. Luz looked up and saw the Clawthorne sister, then looked at Eda and nodded. Eda gestured for Lilith to come in, who let out a sigh of relief and walked in, setting the plate of muffins on the table and sitting down beside her sister, keeping her distance from Luz.

All seemed peaceful in The Owl House, for once, until a certain house demon started screaming.


	2. Luzing It

The high-pitched screaming shook everyone out of the happy moment they were experiencing. They all immediately sprung to action, Lilith and Eda summoning their staffs, Luz pulling out some glyphs leftover from yesterday, and King wielding a muffin like a weapon.

“What’s the danger, Hooty?” Eda yelled to the house demon, trying to talk to him over his incessant screeching. _What could it be?_ Eda thought, _Emperor’s Coven? Guards? Some crazy ex? Please tell me Hooty isn’t freaking out over a leaf again._

“The scary girl is coming fast!” Hooty screeched, “She’s going to kill me!”

Luz put down her hand, thinking for a moment. “Scary girl? Do you mean Amity?”

Just then, loud knocks pounded on the door, Hooty still screaming. Luz ran over to open the door, now excited by the presence of an unexpected visitor. Eda lowered her staff, understanding Hooty’s fear considering what the Blight girl unleashed on him when he overstepped his boundaries, and told Lilith that it was just one of Luz’s friends. She lowered hers as well, but kept it tight in her grip, just in case. King happily ate his muffin now that it was not to be used as a weapon.

Sure enough, opening the door, Luz found the mint-haired witch and her crutches being carried by an abomination, her right leg still in a cast and her hair down, clearly in a hurry to get out of the house. She was currently glaring at Hooty, hissing and ready to remind him of his fear, while Hooty settled down with Luz’s presence, feathers still raised in panic.

Ignoring the display of intimidation, Luz realized she had never seen the girl without her usual half-ponytail, and without realizing it muttered, “Bonita,” under her breath. Amity stopped her hissing, eyes widening and a pink hue dusting her cheeks.

“W-what was that?”

Luz snapped back to reality, quickly leaning against the door frame to regain some composer.

“Nothing! So, what are you doing here, Amity?!” Luz exclaimed, her mind reeling at what she had just said. _What did I just say?! Wait… Do I think she’s pretty?! She’s my friend, why did I say that?_

Amity sighed a breath of relief, “I came over as soon as I could. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” She blushed at the last part, her abomination slowly setting her down to stand with her crutches before melting into the ground. “A-and the o-others, of course. Came to make sure everyone was okay.” Luz smirked, finally calming down at the chance to tease her friend. “Aw. You were worried about me? You really are going soft on me, Blight.” Amity could have sworn her face had gone up in flames. “Well, y-you’re my f-friend. Of course I was w-worried.”

Suddenly, two familiar green-haired witches popped up on either side of Amity. “Yeah. Mittens here was so worried when she saw you were at the petrification ceremony,” Emira said, resting her arm on Amity’s shoulder. “She even tried to leave through the window last night,” Edric added, resting his arm on Amity’s other shoulder, “We stopped her, though. Wouldn’t want our sister getting any more hurt over her gir-.“ He was cut off by Amity jabbing her elbow into his stomach, making him double over in pain. She was incredibly red in the face, her ears drooping low in embarrassment.

“They insisted on coming. They didn’t want our parents to suspect anything,” Amity said in a huff, secretly glad her siblings came to help cover for her. The twins ruffled Amity’s hair, teasing her about trying to leave the night before, while Amity tried to shove her siblings off her shoulders without losing the crutches. Luz couldn’t help but laugh at the siblings fight, wishing she had that growing up. “Well you’re here, which is great!” Luz said, wiping away a tear, “Come in, and I can tell you all what happened.”

Luz moved aside, only for Amity to take two steps and catch sight of her ex-mentor. “Ms. Lilith?” Amity said, surprised. “Ms. Blight?” Lilith said from her resumed seat on the couch, equally surprised, “I didn’t know you were friends with Luz.” The twins walked in behind Amity, noticing Luz’s mentor was no longer in her Owl Beast form and her left eye was now gray. The Blight siblings looked to Luz, wanting an answer as to why Amity’s ex-mentor was here and why Eda wasn’t in her Owl Beast form, but Luz waved her hands around, saying, “All will be told.”

Just before closing the door, Luz noticed two more figures running towards the house in the distance. As they got closer, she realized she recognized the navy-haired and black-haired witches. “Willow? Gus?” Luz called out to her friends, “What are you guys doing here?” They finally reached the house, panting from the run. “W-we,” Gus started, trying to control his breathing, “We wanted to make sure you were all okay.” Luz awed, “Thanks you guys. You’re not the only ones. Amity and her siblings are here, too.” Willow smirked, knowing Amity would rush to the Owl House once they were done with their call earlier that morning. “Come on in, I have so much to tell you guys."

Once everyone was inside and settled in the living room, with Amity on the floor, her right leg placed on some old potion books, her siblings on either side of her, and Willow and Gus sitting on the couch next to Eda, but away from Lilith, Luz ran up the stairs to grab her cape for proper theatrics. She ran down the stairs, jumping into the doorway to the living room, allowing her cape to billow behind her, a round of ooh’s and ahh’s following shortly after.

“I know you all have your questions,” Luz started, taking on a deep, dramatic tone, “and worry not, for I will tell you all the Tale of Luz Noceda and the Owl Beast.” She slowly walked into the center of the living room until she was directly in front of everyone. “Let’s start from the beginning. Upon arriving at Hexside…”

..........

The tale was long and exciting, full of gasps and applauds. Amity couldn’t help but get lost in it, especially with Luz’s overdramatic acting. Her range of silly and over-the-top voices as she portrayed different people made her chuckle, especially at Lilith’s broody impression. Lilith was not so pleased, but then she told everyone how Luz had told her to “Talk to the glyph, witch,” causing a roar of laughter throughout the group, none louder than Eda’s cackle.

Amity wasn’t even fully taking in the story until Luz had brought out the chipped piece of the Emperor’s mask, which brought Amity back to reality, mind rebooting as all the information processed in her head. _She FOUGHT the EMPEROR?!_ Amity’s mind screamed, eyes widening in terror, _THE most powerful witch on Boiling Isles?! And my EX-MENTOR, the LEADER of the Emperor’s Coven?! Luz could have been **killed**!_

That thought scared her the most. A couple months ago, she wouldn’t have cared what happened to the human, as long as Amity was top student and placed in the coven her parents had picked for her. Now, though, Amity cared for the girl more than anyone else in her life, and the thought of losing her was unbearable.

Amity hadn’t realized a tear rolled down her cheek until Emira shook her shoulder, concern in her eyes as she wiped the tear away. “You okay, Mittens? You kinda blanked out for a while.” Amity slowly nodded her head, not looking at her sister. Emira knew that wasn’t true, but based on Luz’s story, she guessed her lovestruck sister was a little panicked. Edric ruffled Amity’s hair again. “Is Mittens worried about her cru-,“ getting cut off again as Emira reached over Amity’s head to smack the back of Edric’s. Amity turned a deep shade of red, looking down as she covered her face with her hands. _Why did I have to tell them that I liked Luz?_ Amity thought in anguish, _Why I couldn’t have just written the Grom note on my own? Now they’re never going to let it go._

“Please not now. Not in front of…” she trailed off as she looked up and saw Luz was gone. She looked around and only saw Willow and Gus on the couch, each talking to someone on their scrolls.

“Where’d they go?”

“Wow,” Emira said in exasperation, “You really spaced out, didn’t you? Lilith and King wanted to take a nap, and Luz went into the kitchen with Eda to get everyone some snacks, since we’re kinda stuck here for a while.” Amity looked up at her sister in confusion. “What do you mean we’re stuck here?”

Amity barely uttered the words when a loud boom was heard outside, making the girl jump, wildly turning around towards the front of the house. She could see through a pale blue magical shield that there was rain pouring, sizzling as it hit the shield. The early-afternoon sun was blocked out by heavy clouds, making the sky a grayish-blue color.

“Of course the first day in a week that I’ve left the house there’s boiling rain,” Amity said in annoyance. She really wanted to not make her parents suspicious of where they were, and she still had studies to catch up on from Hexside. Emira nudged her shoulder softly, “It’s not all bad. At least we’re not stuck outside.”

“Besides,” Edric chimed in quietly, “now you can get some alone time with your crush.” Amity eyes widened in realization, face turning a deep shade of red. She hadn’t considered the fact that she was stuck in the same house as her crush, and now the thought made her feel meek. Emira gave Amity a side-hug, knowing her twin was only making Amity more worried than before. “Knock it out Edric. She’s already stressed, can’t you be a good big brother for once.” Edric put his hand up to his chest, making an overdramatic gasp, clearly faking his offense at the comment. “I am a good big brother, thank you very much,” Emira glared at him while Amity wasn’t paying attention, “But I can shut up. No complaints there.”

Emira nodded, satisfied with the change in behavior, then looked down at her sister leaning against her chest, who’s mind was still processing the fact that she was stuck in the same house as LUZ NOCEDA for who knows how long. “Hey Mittens,” Emira started, her voice gentle, “don’t listen to Edric. You don’t have to be alone with Luz if you’re not ready. Besides, I think the girl needs a break herself, since she almost lost her mentor and fought Lilith and the Emperor, all with no break.”

Amity looked up at her sister, wondering where this soft side of hers came from. She was also curious about the events of Luz’s story, since she kind of spaced out during the last bit of it. “Speaking of Luz,” Amity started, “what exactly happened when they all got back here? Last I checked, Eda’s not in her Owl Beast form and her and Lilith have a gray eye.”

Emira snorted, “I would make a joke, but you’re already stressed, so I’ll let you slide for now. Basically, Lilith used some old spell that essentially made it so that her and the Owl Lady share the curse. Now Eda can’t do magic, and they both have a wicked gray eye.”

Amity’s eyes widened and her breathing quickened, worried about Luz for a completely different reason. _There are TWO Owl Beasts now?! Is Luz going to be okay? Do they have a cure, or some sort of treatment? Without magic, how can they protect themselves?_

Edric and Emira saw their younger sister begin to panic again, and wrapped their arms around her, creating a cocoon to comfort her. Amity wasn’t used to the physical contact, since their parents were never the affectionate type, and had never really experienced it much until Luz popped into her life. It felt nice, though, to be held and know that people are there for you. As much as her siblings annoyed her all her life, she was glad they’ve been making up for it in the past month.

When she had fully calmed down, her siblings unwrapped their arms, letting one arm rest on Amity’s shoulders. Emira was still worried about her sister, though, and considered leaving. “If you’re not comfortable here, we can take you home. We helped make the shield over the house, after all. A small one for us wouldn’t hurt.”

Amity considered the offer, but felt that if they went home now, not only would they risk of upsetting their parents, but she also wouldn’t be able to see Luz for a long time. “No,” Amity said, “I’ll be fine. I want to enjoy one day of freedom from the house. Let’s leave before nightfall, though. I don’t want to make mom and dad angry.”

Emira and Edric agreed, also not wanting to face the wrath of their parents, even if they get away with most of their antics. They all settled in, summoning their scrolls to look through Penstagram. Gus got off the couch, leaning over the table to show the siblings a funny prank video he found involving illusions and cat demons. The twins cracked up laughing, and even Amity chuckled as the crazy cat lady was swept away in a sea of her precious babies

“When does the gay panicking start?” Willow said with a smirk from the couch, causing the twins to roar in laughter and Gus to look confused. Amity put her face back in her hands before anyone saw the deep shade of crimson her face was turning, her ears fluttering as she let out an annoyed groan. “Titans I’m gonna die here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Hope you're excited for the next couple of chapters, because some interesting events are going to take place. I have chapter 3 done, I just need to revise and edit it, so it should come out by the weekend.


	3. Promises to Each "Otter"

Luz looked through the cabinets, trying to find something edible for her friends to snack on. There was no order in them, though, so the search proved futile. “Why don’t you have chips or something, Eda?” Luz called to her mentor, who was currently pouring herself another glass of apple blood by the counter. She took a sip before going to draw a spell circle, only to remember she can’t use magic anymore. She let out an annoyed sigh as she went to the closest cabinet, grumbling, “That’s going to be annoying to get used to.”

After finding for what she was looking for, Eda handed Luz a new bag of pretzels from one of Owlbert’s last trips to the Human Realm. “This is perfect!” Luz yelled, making her mentor flinch at the sudden loud noise, “Thanks Eda.” She tried to walk out before a bony hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Hang on, kid,” Eda said in a serious tone, “I want to talk to you about something.” Luz looked back at her mentor, unsure of what her mentor wanted to talk about, but she shrugged, pulled up one of the weathered stools from the counter and sat down. Eda followed suit, bones popping into place as she sat, making her stiff before she relaxed. Eda wanted to have this conversation last night, but didn’t want to wake the poor girl, so she figured now that they were alone would be the best time.

“Luz, I want you to be honest,” Eda started uncertainly, having never had this sort of talk before, “How are you feeling about all of this?”

Luz gave Eda a confused look, tilting her head a little. “What do you mean?” Eda took a sip of her drink, before setting it down and looking Luz in the eye. “Ever since you’ve come here, you’ve gotten into all sorts of crazy adventures, even for me,” she chuckled. “You went from a wide-eyed dreamer who could have gotten herself killed at any turn to a witch who faced off against the TWO most powerful leaders of this realm. I couldn’t be prouder, don’t get me wrong, but I get that it’s a lot for a kid to handle.” She slumped down at the last part, “I just want to make sure you’re doing okay, kid.”

Luz felt touched at Eda’s sentiment. She knows that the witch has a hard time giving out her emotions to anyone, so the fact that her mentor was pouring out all of these genuine emotions to her alone made her feel loved. _Was that what it was?_ Luz thought to herself, _Does Eda really care for me that much? She has certainly become a second mother to me these last couple of months, but I figured she still saw me as her apprentice, and nothing more._

“I’m fine, now that you’ve said that,” Luz said with an earnest smile, her mentor returning the smile. “I mean it, kid,” Eda said, chuckling as a thought occurred to her, but wasn’t ready to share it with Luz. _Ever since she’s come here, it’s like my life has meaning again. I don’t just use my magic to make quick escapes anymore, I use it to teach, to assist, even used it to save this girl._

Luz suddenly had a downcast look on her face, making Eda worry. “I’m sorry about your magic, Eda,” Luz said timidly, not meeting Eda’s eyes, “I know I’m the reason it’s gone, and I know I could never make up for it with the glyphs, but I just want to say I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.” Eda felt some invisible force take over, making her grab Luz’s shoulders and making eye contact with the girl.

“You listen to me, kid,” Eda said, her serious voice returning, “It was not your fault that I lost my magic, and it never will be. I would turn into that beast a thousand times if it meant that you were safe. And those glyphs may be different from natural magic, but they’re unique and powerful, just like you. We’ll figure them out, together, and then we’ll show Belos why he doesn’t mess with the Owl Lady and her kid. I know you make mistakes, but that’s part of life, and I’ll always be there to help fix those mistakes as long as I’m breathing. Never forget that I’m here for you.”

Luz had tears in her eyes as she looked at her mentor, having never felt so cared for by any other adult. Other than her mom, of course, but Luz knew her mother never fully understood her or her brain. Now Eda was telling her how amazing she is and that she’ll be there for her no matter what. No one could replace her mom, for they truly cared for each other, but Eda was exactly the adult Luz needed in her life right now, whether she realized it or not.

Luz got off her stool and leaped to give Eda a hug, almost making the aged-witch tip over in her own stool. After the momentary surprise, Eda wrapped her arms tightly around Luz, knowing they both needed this right now. The rain sizzled as it hit the shield outside, the sky booming as the two sat there in the kitchen.

Eda would have sat there forever with the girl in her arms, but another thought occurred to her. She leaned back to look at the girl leaning against her chest, voice going soft again so as to not spook the girl. “There was one more thing I wanted to talk about.” Luz leaned back, looking up at Eda. “What is it?”

“I heard you talking about your mom last night,” Luz’s eyes widened, pulling her arms away, “I didn’t realize at the time that you destroyed the portal, so I didn’t know why you were making some promise to return to her.”

Luz sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, “I know I should have told you about the portal sooner, but I was so focused on rescuing you that it just… slipped my mind, I guess.”

Eda could tell Luz was holding back a truth, but she didn’t want to press further in case she pushed the girl away. “What I was going to ask is when you’re supposed to be back in the Human Realm?”

Luz thought for a moment, before replying, “About a month. Why?” Eda sucked in a tense breath, not liking the time crunch they were in. “I would have liked a bit more time… and my magic. But I’m sure with Lilith and your glyphs, we can get a new portal up and running in time for you to get back,” Eda finished, putting her hand on Luz’s shoulder.

Luz looked up in shock, “You’re really going to send me back?!” Eda raised her eyebrows, “Duh, I made a promise at the beginning of the summer to bring you home, remember?” Luz hugged her mentor again, tears brimming her eyes. “Thank you, Eda,” she started, voice choked up from the tears, “Don’t get me wrong, I love it here. I feel like I finally belong somewhere, so I want to come back as often as possible. I just can’t leave my mom behind without explanation, she would be worried sick.”

Eda chuckled, patting the girls head, noticing her hair had begun to grow out. “Of course I’m going to get you home, don’t want you fretting over making your mom sick.” Luz chuckled at the miscommunication, which Eda took as a good sign. She patted the girl’s head, telling her she was done with the hug, and she stood up stretching, popping even more bones than when she sat down.

“Alright, kid, enough of this mushy stuff, for now,” Eda said, trying to sound her usual “Bad Girl Coven” self, “Go hang out with your friends or something.” Luz nodded, wiping the last few tears away before making her way out the kitchen. “Don’t forget the snack,” Eda said, tossing the bag to Luz, who fumbled it as she made her way out the kitchen. Eda chuckled at the girl’s antics, hoping she never grew out of them.

Luz’s words replayed in her head, though, and she couldn’t help but wonder what the girl’s life in the Human Realm was like. Eda knew Luz didn’t fit in at home, but to not feel like she belonged amongst her own kind? _Her mom seems to care about her a lot, but I’m gonna have a talk with her when I get Luz home_ , Eda decided.

..........

Entering the living room, Luz noticed the twins laughing as Amity had her face covered by her hands. Willow was smirking from the couch, but quickly dropped it when she saw Luz walk in, not wanting to give herself away. “What are we laughing about?” Luz asked, making Amity ears go stiff and straight up at the sound of her voice.

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” Gus answered, still thoroughly confused. Edric and Emira finally calmed down, wiping the tears from their eyes and settling their breathing. “Y-you had to be here to get it, cutie,” Emira said, looking over at the human.

Luz shrugged, accepting the answer and walked over to the couch, sitting between Gus and Willow and setting the bag of pretzels on the table. All the witches looked at it quizzically, including Amity, who had now calmed down from her mild mental panic. Gus looked at it in wonder, realizing it must have a Human Realm origin. “What is it? Some sort of weapon? Communication device? Ooohh, is it a chair for pets?” Gus questioned, voice filled with wonder thinking of all the possibilities the bag could possess.

Luz chuckled at her friend’s starry-eyed look. “They’re pretzels. They’re like a baked pastry that is twisted into a cool knot.” She reached over, grabbed the bag, and opened it up, letting the still fresh salty pastry scent waft into the room. She dumped some on the table before grabbing a few herself. The others hesitated for a moment, but followed suit after a moment.

They all sat in content silence for a while, happily eating the snack and listening to the hissing rain outside and rumble of the sky above. Once the bag had been cleared of pretzels, Edric, Emira, and Gus decided to entertain the others by casting illusions. They created images of creatures big and small, ranging from a Snaggleback to a roaring gryphon that took up most of the living room. Owlbert came in to check on the teens, and the twins decided to make some different palisman-sized creatures to play with Olwbert.

Luz, as always, was captivated by the display of magic. There were many different types of palismans in all different colors scattered throughout the room. Some had simple designs, like cats, toads, and snakes, while others were larger and more intricate, like two-headed monkeys, squid with glowing tentacles, and small dragons with glowing eyes in all the colors of the rainbow.

There was one palisman-illusion in particular that Luz was captivated by. It was a winged otter who had similar coloring to Owlbert but had streaks of purple throughout its body, and was about the length of her arm. It was playful with all the other made-up illusions and Owlbert, doing flips in the air and doing quick dives towards the teens before quickly flying upward at the last second. It eventually made its way to the table, sitting in front of Luz, staring deeply into her chocolate-colored eyes with its golden, marble-like ones. She found herself being entranced by the creature, feeling like it was alive and had personality, despite it being an illusion.

As Luz continued to stare into the eyes, she noticed a pattern of lines and circles. Upon realizing what the pattern was, she quickly ran to her room to grab her notebook, startling her friends at the sudden movement. She returned a moment later with her supplies, her friends looking at her quizzically. “Keep the illusion still, please,” Luz asked the illusion-track kids. They nodded, making the other palismans disappear, much to the disappointment of Owlbert, who glided to land on Luz’s shoulder.

She studied the pattern and drew up what she saw, her friends looking at her work curiously. Once she drew the pattern, she ripped out the page and sat it down, careful not to activate it, before running out the room again, Owlbert following closely behind. Willow looked over at the drawing, realizing what her friend just made. “Is this a new glyph?” She called to Luz, who was dragging Eda in the room, who now had Owlbert on her shoulder.

“It sure is,” Luz said proudly, sitting back down at the couch between Willow and Gus, “I don’t know what it does, but I wanted to make sure Eda was here. She’s missed all the times I tried out my glyphs.”

Eda was about to retort, before thinking it over, realizing Luz was right. “Geez kid, you’re right. I didn’t realize I missed all your glyphs. Sorry about that.” Luz shrugged, not really bothered since she got to try them before helping out Eda in some way. “It’s fine, but I want you to see this one. I just hope it works, whatever it is.”

Luz tapped the glyph, making it curl in on itself, creating a blue ball of light bright enough to make everyone cover their eyes. Once the light settled and Luz rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, she saw an identical winged otter illusion, though this one was more orange in color. Everyone stared at the illusion in wonder, not sure what to say.

“Luz,” Amity finally said in disbelief, “did you just learn the illusion glyph?”

In response, the two illusions looked at each other before taking off in flight, twirling around each other and hopping from shelf to shelf. Luz’s smile stretched from ear to ear, excitement filling her soul like it did the day she came to the Boiling Isles.

“I think I did.”

Everyone congratulated the human witch. Gus created a confetti illusion that showered Luz, and Eda walked up and ruffled her hair, saying, “Good job, kiddo. You never cease to amaze me.” Once the celebration died down, Emira said to Luz, “I guess you can use that spell in Illusion class tomorrow,” making Luz’s grin grow wider, somehow.

Lilith decided to make her presence known to the group, having been woken up by the commotion. “What do you mean she’s going to use that in class tomorrow? She’s not going back to Hexside.” Everyone turned to Lilith, making the woman feel put on the spot. Luz had a hurt expression on her face, making Lilith feel even more uncomfortable. “What do you mean I’m not going back to Hexside? Of course I’m going back. How else are we going to learn more glyphs? Right Eda.” Luz looked to her mentor, expecting to receive some reassurance, but instead saw the older woman have a guilty expression on her face.

“Sorry kiddo, but I’m with Lilith on this one.”

Everyone roared in opposition, saying Hexside isn’t the same without Luz, how they wanted their friend there to make school fun and interesting. Eda raised her hand, silencing the teens. “Look, I want you all to have fun and cause mischief more than anyone, but Luz is currently enemy number one to the Emperor. I don’t want to risk her getting captured by the Conformitorium or the Emperor’s Coven.”

Luz groaned in frustration, before an idea popped in her head. “Principle Bump said we’re safe from the Emperor, though. How is this different?” Eda sighed, “The difference is that Belos could be searching for you right now, and I don’t have magic to get you out of trouble. This probably won’t be permanent, just until we can ensure your safety.” Luz didn’t like that answer but perked up at the possibility that she may go back soon. “Fine, but what am I supposed to do until then?”

Eda thought for a moment, and then an idea popped in her head. “How about we start working on the portal to get you home? Better start soon if we want to get it done in time for the end of summer.” Luz sat up and nodded eagerly, eager at the possibility of learning about the process of making a portal. Eda sighed in relief, “It’s settled then.” She turned and made her way out the room.

“You kids have fun, now. I’m going to start on getting Lily Pad’s room ready.” The nickname made Lilith blush furiously and her ears to droop, trying to regain her composure. The teens tried their best to contain their laughter, but once the adults left the room, they all roared with laughter. Even Amity snorted trying to not laugh at her ex-mentor’s nickname, which Luz noticed. It made her chest feel warm, like she was sitting next to a warm fire while it snowed outside.

_What is going on?_ Luz thought, _Amity’s my friend, so why does her laugh make me feel happy and contempt? Maybe it’s just something best friends feel? It doesn’t matter right now. I’ve got some glyphs to learn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the drawing, but only expect them in a few chapters. Also, for some clarification, the two drawings at the bottom of the chapter are the illusion glyphs. The left one is the basic illusion glyph and the right one is the one Luz draws in the chapter.  
> I'm still working on anatomy, so some of the proportions might be off, but I really wanted to make a drawing for this chapter, and I think it turned out really good.  
> Anyway, get ready for next chapter, cause things are about to go down. I'm going to be busy this week, so don't expect the next chapter until next week.


	4. To Be a Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to meet the Blight parents?  
> I finally got the drawing working for the previous chapter if you are interested in seeing it, by the way.

Everyone had so much fun that the afternoon flew by. After making lunch for everyone, Luz practiced her new glyph, seeing how she could alter it to make different illusions. Through some experimentation, she found that if she made a symmetrical image in the bottom triangle, she could make just about anything… except people. She hadn’t quite figured that out, or accessory illusions like different colored hair or longer limbs, but she was still able to fill the living room with all sorts of animals and even a couple Hooty’s, much to Amity’s dismay.

The others casted their own spells to pass the time, even making some games out of it. They played spot the difference using illusions, charades with Amity’s abominations, and had small showdowns using all of their magic, doing their best not to make a mess. King came down at one point to see what the others were doing and was immediately made subject to illusions practice. The twins used their magic to make King wear all sorts of outfits, ranging from attire fit for a king to a fairy outfit that everyone found hilarious, except for King. Luz got him snacks, though, so he put up with the dress-up party.

The rain cleared just before sunset, and soon all the guests left to head home, but not before Amity borrowed a hair tie to put her hair up in her usual half-ponytail. The walk to Blight Manor took a while since Amity was using her crutches, but they weren’t in a hurry. They knew that their parents were just getting home from work or waiting for them at the dining table, so they were expecting some confrontation either way. The twins tried to joke along the way to ease up their tense sister, but even they were not comforted.

They reached the black steel gates of Blight Manor just as the sun fully set, their main light coming from the moon now. The giant gates always seemed like a threat for the youngest Blight, like she shouldn’t dare cross unless she wants to face the consequences. The moon illuminated the large and imposing mansion, making Amity feel even smaller than she already felt. The siblings walked up to the large wooden doors, preparing to present like a Blight should, standing up straight, chin up, hands placed neatly behind their back, and presenting no emotion. Amity did the best she could with her crutches, but she knew she would still disappoint her parents for her lack of form.

Emira knocked on the door, the hollow sound echoing throughout the manor. Soon after, their doorman opened the door, greeting the siblings as they walked in and instructing them to go to the dining room. They made their way side-by-side to the dining room, not saying a word the entire way. They finally made it to their destination, and sure enough, their parents were sitting on either end of the long table. Their faces held no emotion, like always, but the uneasy feeling in the room was enough for the siblings to want to back into a corner.

Odalia stood up from her end of the table, making her way to the siblings to inspect their posture, her heels clacking against the polished wooden floor. She stood in front of Amity, noticing her strange position with her crutches.

“Amity,” she started in her condescending tone that made Amity feel small, “Stand up straight and have your hands behind your back. You are not presenting yourself like a Blight right now.” Amity tried her best to adjust her position, but the crutches made it difficult. “Mother,” Amity said, her voice deadpan to not show emotion, “I can’t do it with my crutches.”

“Then don’t use them.”

Amity looked up at her mother, meeting her cold glare. “But-“

“No buts.” Odalia cut her off sharply. “If you can’t stand like a Blight, then how can you expect people to respect you like one? Now lose them.”

Amity wanted to argue, knowing her leg wasn’t fully healed, but she didn’t want to disappoint her mother again. Slowly, she set her foot flat on the ground and put her crutches by the doorway, gritting her teeth as she put pressure on her foot. Amity fixed her position, matching her siblings, trying hard to not cry with the pain coursing through her leg.

“Excellent, dear. Now, where have you been?” Odalia said, voice short and bitter. Amity breathed in a small, nervous breath. “I was at the library studying. Midterms are coming up in month, so I am starting to prepare.”

Odalia looked down on Amity, eyebrows furrowing in disapproval. “With your leg crippled like that?” She said in a slightly higher pitch. “What if people saw you? Do you know what people would think if they saw a Blight anything but perfect? You could have destroyed our reputation.” Amity fought the tears that threatened to fall, feeling like she failed her mother.

“We escorted her, mom,” Emira chimed in, wanting her mother to stop putting Amity down. “We casted an illusion that made her appear normal to others and went with her to study as well.” Odalia looked at her eldest daughter with judgement in her eyes. “You should not have done that,” she said to Emira, “As a Blight, you must look out for yourself and present yourself as perfection.” She gave one last look to Amity as she turned around to return to the table, making the youngest Blight want to shrink away from her mother’s stare.

“Or not at all.”

“Yes mother,” Emira said in a monotone voice, “It will not happen again.”

“Good. Your grades have been slipping, Amity. You will have those fixed right away, I’m sure?” Amity wanted to roll her eyes. Her most recent test grade was an A instead of her usual A+, so it meant she was still top student, but it didn’t matter to her mother. She pushed her feelings down, though. _A Blight never shows their true feelings_ , Amity thought, the lesson having been drilled into her head since she was young enough to learn. “Yes, Mother.”

“Good,” Odalia said sharply, done with the current conversation, “Now come sit down, children.” The siblings moved silently to their respective chairs, Emira and Edric sitting next to each other and Amity sitting across from them, gripping her hands into tight fists to fight the pain as she walked slowly on her injured foot. Their meals had already been served on the silver platters, the food not yet cold. They ate in silence, the only sound in the room being the clink of silverware on the plate and the crackling of candles from the chandelier overhead. Amity felt her nerves relax, feeling the worse was over.

The feeling was short-lived, for Odalia had more to talk about. “I was talking with Boscha’s mother today,” she started, making Amity tense up even more than before, “and she said that you have been mingling with that Willow girl again, as well as that human that’s been causing a ruckus at Hexside.”

The siblings all stopped eating, feeling the color drain from their faces. Amity wanted to curse Boscha right then and there, the rage in her threatening to boil over. _I decide I want to stop being a bully and have real friends, and she decides to take it away in the worst way possible?!_

The twins shared a similar anger, having grown to like Amity’s new friends and her new disposition on life. They could see that she was happier now than she’s been in a long time, so the fact that someone would try to take it away infuriated them.

“And I understand that you injured your leg protecting that human in a game of Grudgby. Am I wrong?” Odalia asked, trying to coax a confession from the youngest Blight. Amity took a deep breath to calm herself. “Boscha was playing rough, so I meant to push L-,” Amity stopped herself, not wanting to give any more information to her parents than she had to, “the human out of harm’s way, and I ended up getting hurt instead.”

Alador decided to join the conversation. “What were you doing in a Grudgby game? You quit last season to focus on your studies.” Amity knew that wasn’t the real reason, but it’s what convinced her parents so that she didn’t hurt anyone else in Grudgby. “It was an extra-credit assignment. Since I was the team captain, they wanted me to demonstrate the game to the new recruits.” Alador nodded slowly, telling Amity that he didn’t quite believe it.

Odalia took control of the conversation again. “While the extra-credit’s good, you know Blights only look out for their own. If the human got hurt, it might have finally shown her that she doesn’t belong here.” Amity balled her hands into fists under the table, wanting to say something, anything to change her mothers’ mind. “Remember your future, dear,” Odalia said, voice oozing with fake adoration, “The Emperor’s Coven does not want someone who loses track of her studies over some human girl.”

The siblings tensed up and looked amongst each other, wondering if their mother knew Amity’s secret. “Edric and Emira will join the Illusion Coven when they graduate,” Odalia continued, “and you will join the Emperor’s Coven, under me as your leader.”

Everyone looked at her, confusion written all over their faces. “Well haven’t you heard?” Odalia said as if it was common knowledge, “With Lilith banished from the coven, I have been appointed leader of the Emperor’s Coven. I was the obvious choice, after all. I have served under the Emperor for years as one of his closest guards.”

The implication of the news set into the siblings. _If mother is the new leader of the Emperor’s Coven,_ Amity thought as she made eye contact with her siblings, _then she’ll be able to keep a closer eye on me. She’ll tutor me and keep tabs on my whereabouts. She can find out where Eda and Luz live and have them arrested._

“Where was I?” Odalia continued as if nothing happened. She turned to Amity, who stiffened, “You know how important your future is for this family, don’t you? Wouldn’t want you straying away from what’s important because of some childish feelings.” Amity was on the verge of another mental panic, thoughts racing in her head and making confusing knots. _Does she know? How could she know, she doesn’t have my diary, right? What would she do if she found out? Do I want to know?_

“Your mother asked you a question, Amity,” Alador piped in, “A Blight does not leave a question unanswered.” Edric and Emira wanted to comfort their younger sister but knew they would all get scolded if they showed any kind of empathy, so they sat back reluctantly. Amity sat up straight, trying to portray the Blight her parents wanted to see.

“I will join the Emperor’s Coven in the Blight name like you want,” she said, the words feeling forced and unnatural. After everything that happened to Luz and Eda at the hands of the Emperor’s Coven, Amity knew she did not want to join them. With her mother as the new leader, though, she worried she did not have a choice in the matter. Not like she ever did have a say, though.

Odalia raised a finger to silence her. “You will join the Emperor’s Coven because that is what you want, dear,” she corrected, “We only want what is best for you.” Amity could hear the insincerity from a mile away, and it made her sad to know that it wasn’t true. “You’re all excused,” Odalia stated, waving off her children as they practically sprinted out of the room, Amity grabbing her crutches on the way out.

They didn’t say anything as they made their way up through the halls and up the stairs. Amity sped into her room and looked for her diary, wanting to make sure it was safe in her backpack. She asked her siblings to bring it to the house since she couldn’t go to the library for the past week, and she now feared the consequences that it brought. She dropped her crutches and sat on the floor, ripped open her backpack, and felt her heart stop, mind freeze, and soul sucked out of her body.

The diary was gone.

Amity couldn’t think, her mind became hazy and disorganized. She just stared at the empty spot in her backpack where her diary was, not feeling anything. Emira and Edric came up to the doorway, lightly knocking on the door left ajar to get their sister’s attention. When she didn’t respond, they slowly walked up to where she was sitting by the corner of the dark room, making sure to close the door on the way in. They sat beside her, already knowing what happened.

They sat in silence for who knows how long, the moonlight through the window being the only light they received as it was cast on the siblings. When her brain started to reboot, Amity couldn’t stop the tears that fell. _She knows,_ Amity thought in defeat, _She knows I like girls and like Luz of all people. She’s going to make me drop Luz from my life or else. What would she do? Would she petrify her? Would she send me to the Conformitorium? Would she make our lives a living Hell?_

Edric and Emira reached out and hugged Amity, feeling the tears brim their eyes as well. They didn’t like seeing their sister’s spirit broken, it made them feel like they failed as older siblings. _We’re supposed to protect her_ , Emira thought in despair, _and instead we caused her secret to come out._ Edric hugged his younger sister fiercely, wanting to protect from any more harm that might come her way. _It’s not fair_ , he thought, _Amity is finally happy and living her life, and Mom’s gonna take that away._

The siblings sat there for a long time, hoping the nightmare might end. Amity never wanted to leave this safe space, but there was school tomorrow, so she had to leave eventually. She wiped away the last of her tears, her siblings letting go of her and sitting back, doing the same. She felt vulnerable outside of her sibling’s hug, so she gripped her dress to try and get some sort of comfort. Emira placed a hand on Amity’s left shoulder, looking her in the eye. “Amity,” she said, her voice soft and comforting, “just know that Ed and I are here if you ever need help. You are not going through this alone, trust me,” she finished, giving Edric a knowing look.

Amity looked between her older siblings with a confused look, “What do you mean?” Edric and Emira looked at each other and nodded, deciding Amity should know. “We’re Bi, Mittens,” Edric answered, also putting his hand on Amity’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Amity thought for a moment, then looked at her sister with a questioning look. “Is that why you get all nervous when that multi-track girl walks by your locker?” Emira’s ears drooped, her face turning an impressive shade of red while Edric chuckled. “M-maybe,” Emira answered, voice quietly going up an octave, “B-but that’s my point, Amity. You’re not going through this alone, and you better believe that we’re not gonna let Mom and Dad do anything to you or your friends.”

Amity was still uncertain of the future, but it felt nice to know she wasn’t alone in this struggle. “Thanks guys,” Amity said, her voice hoarse from the crying, “You can go to bed now. I’ll be fine.” Edric and Emira knew that wasn’t true, so they went to their rooms, grabbed some pillows and blankets, came back and set them up on the floor. “What are you doing?” Amity said as she got up and grabbed her crutches.

“You are definitely not fine, so we’re doing a sleepover to be there when you need us,” Edric answered proudly. The twins finished setting up their makeshift beds right by Amity’s bed, proud of their work. “This way,” Emira stated, “we’ll be right next to you and you can still sleep in your bed.” Amity felt like the tears might return, the gesture was so heartwarming. “Thanks. What if Mom and Dad see us?” The twins shrugged, “We’ll take care of it.”

The siblings got ready for bed, getting into their matching purple and gray pj’s that felt claustrophobic, brushing their teeth and getting settled into Amity’s room. Amity laid on her back in her bed, her right foot propped up in the sling hanging from the ceiling, and she couldn’t will herself to sleep, the events of the evening replaying over and over in her head. She felt scared for not just her future, but her new friends, too. _What’s going to happen to them?_ Amity thought to herself, _Ed and Em said they’ll protect me, but how can we protect everyone else? How can I protect Luz?_

Amity looked over to her right where her siblings lay, noticing Emira wasn’t asleep yet. She felt safe when she was hugged by her siblings, maybe she could find sleep the same way. “Hey Em,” Amity called quietly to not disturb her sleeping brother. Emira looked over quickly, “Yeah Amity?” Amity felt a small blush creep over her cheeks, feeling childish for the request she was about to make. “I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you and Ed?” Emira immediately got up and picked Amity out of bed, carrying her bridal style, startling the younger witch. “Don’t even need to ask, Mittens.”

Once settled in and setting up some pillows for Amity’s leg, the sisters settled into the makeshift bed. Amity was surprised by how soft the bed was, since it was only made of blankets. “Thanks, Em,” Amity said, feeling much more comfortable. “No problem, Mittens.”

Amity still found herself thinking about the day’s events, wondering where to go from here. _Mom knows my secret_ , Amity thought, _but what if Luz doesn’t even like me that way? Could I be endangering her and everyone else because of some selfish desire? Why can’t I be the picture-perfect daughter Mom wants me to be? If I was what she wanted, then none of this would be happening._ She gripped the blanket covering her, feeling herself panic again. Emira noticed and immediately turned to Amity.

“What’s wrong, Amity?” Emira asked, concern laced in her voice. Amity didn’t answer, she was too deep in her thoughts. Emira gently shook her shoulder, getting her sister’s attention. “Calm down. Just breathe in for 6, hold for 6, and breathe out for 6.”

Amity did as she was told, and with some guidance from Emira, found herself calming down. Emira sighed in relief, hoping the technique would help her sister like it did for her. Amity turned to her sister, face still flush from the slight panic, “How did you know that would work?” Emira felt a blush creep up her face. “I… may have learned that… from the multi-track girl… whose name is Viney, by the way.” Amity stifled a chuckle rising in her throat, feeling herself growing tired.

“Want to talk about what’s on your mind?” Emira asked, trying to stay focused. Amity wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about her deepest thoughts and feelings, since she’s had to bottle them up for so long. She felt safe, though, talking to her sister, like she was understood. She took one last deep breath, fully calming herself down before she began.

“I’m just worried that I’m making a huge problem for everyone because I’m selfish. What if Luz doesn’t like me, or girls for that matter? What if Mom is going to ruin everyone’s life because I want something that could never happen?” Amity whispered, somehow feeling more tears threaten to spill over.

“Why can’t I be perfect, like Mom wants me to be?” Amity said quietly, feeling ashamed of herself.

Emira looked at her younger sister, not quite sure what to say to comfort her. She felt a pit of anger burn in her stomach, outraged that Amity feels she’s less of a person because she likes girls, but she pushes it aside for now. She reached over and hugged Amity around her shoulders, allowing Amity to snuggle into her sister’s long hair.

“You are one of the smartest and most powerful witches on the Boiling Isles, and you should never feel ashamed of who you are, not for yours or Mom’s sake,” Emira started, “You are not being selfish for wanting to be happy. You deserve it more than anyone. I don’t know what’s going to happen next, but I do know is we’re going to get through this together.” Amity hugged her sister tightly, feeling tears silently fall down her face and into her sister’s hair.

“And, if it makes you feel better, I think you have a chance with Luz.” Amity looked up her sister, eyes red and ears raising hopefully. “You really think so?” she said in a small voice uncertainly.

“Yeah,” Emira said, thinking about how much the human has done for her sister, “She was dying to be your friend from day one, and has shown how much she cares about you. She took your place as Grom Queen, for Titan’s sake. I don’t think she would do all that if she didn’t care about you a whole lot.” Amity smiled, reassured by her sister’s words.

“Plus, she totally blushes when I call her cutie, so I think it’s safe to say she likes me, at the very least,” Emira said with a chuckle.

Amity lightly shoved Emira’s arm away, but it quickly returned, much to Amity’s relief. Amity yawned, feeling sleep creep closer. “How do I even tell Luz I like her, though?” Amity asked, never having a massive crush like this before. Emira contemplated for a moment. “I would say wait for a while to confess. Luz has been through a lot already, so I think she needs you there as a friend right now before anything else. Then just wait until the time is right, I guess.”

Amity thought about it, feeling it was a good plan for now. “When will I know the time is right, though?” Emira shrugged. “You’ll just know. It’ll be when you least expect it, and it will feel right between you both, so you just have to wait for that moment. Maybe for now just hang out with her and see where things go.”

Amity thought for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration. “That sounds like a good plan, but what do I even do to get closer to her while still being there for her?” Emira considered the question, then she had an idea. “Weren’t you and Luz planning to start that book club? Maybe you can do that to be there for her while spending time with her.”

Amity liked the idea, growing excited at the prospect that her and Luz could be alone and talk about their favorite book series. The excitement waned, though, as sleep quickly washed over her, and she eventually surrendered to its conquest. She yawned, scooting further into her sister’s embrace.

“Thanks, Em,” Amity said sleepily, “For everything.” Emira looked as her younger sister fell into a calm slumber, a smile on her face.

“Anything for you, Amity.”


	5. Devil's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry for the inactivity, school has been really killing me the last few weeks. I have a couple chapters in the works, they just have to go through some heavy editing. I would like to post the next chapter in a week or so, but I ask to please be patient.

The day following her friend’s visit, Luz found herself laying on the couch in the living room, King napping on her stomach. She didn’t have much to do, and she couldn’t go to school with her friends in case she was wanted for fighting the emperor. Just one day into her quarantine, and she was already immensely bored, and eventually fell asleep, having nothing better to do.

..........

_Luz found herself in an endless abyss, seemingly standing on thin air. She looked around curiously, until her eyes landed on Willow and Gus nearby, their backs turned to her, and she quickly ran in their direction. “Hey Willow!” Luz cried, trying to get her friends attention, “Hey Gus! What’s going on here?” When she got close enough, they turned towards her, a cold look in their eyes._

_“What do you want, Luz?” Gus said, his voice annoyed and distant, causing the Latina to stop in her tracks. “I just wanted to see you guys,” Luz responded, unsure of what caused her friend to be upset with her, “Is there something wrong?”_

_“Yes, there is,” Willow said, eyebrows furrowing, “It’s you. We don’t want to hang out with you anymore.” Luz took a step back, eye going wide and mind filling with a bunch of questions. “Why? I thought we were best friends.” Gus and Willow laughed in a sarcastic way, making Luz step back further in concern. “Why would we be friends with you?” Gus said incredulously. “You constantly drag us into trouble that we didn’t ask for,” Willow started, “You’ve changed things because it was what you wanted. You fought our emperor, for Titan’s sake!”_

_Luz looked at her friends worriedly, feeling her chest grow tight as the accusations were thrown her way. “I’m sorry,” Luz said, feeling tears well up in her eyes, “I know I drag you guys into trouble sometimes, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought we were having fun.” Gus and Willow grew visibly angry, taking a step towards Luz. “You thought putting us in danger was fun?!” Gus cried. “You only care about yourself, Luz,” Willow said in a calmer, though seething tone, “We don’t want to be around you anymore, so just leave.”_

_Luz stared in disbelief, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. “But-, “ She was cut off by a thorny vine coming out of nowhere, launching Luz back with a strong swing. She landed with a thud, and quickly picked herself up to see her friends had disappeared. She looked around, trying to find her friends, but to no avail._

_“Willow?” Luz called into the void, “Gus? Anyone?”_

_“Luz?”_

_Luz looked behind her, and found Eda with King perched in her hair, her gem a golden yellow color with blotches of gray. “Eda?” Luz said as she walked closer, hoping her eyes weren’t deceiving her, “What’s going on? I just saw Willow and Gus, and they said they don’t want to be my friend anymore because I get them in trouble, but I don’t know where they went.”_

_“They’re right, you know?”_

_Luz stopped walking, looking up at her mentor, now noticing the inky black liquid that seemed to be filling her eyes. “You drag people into trouble for no good reason,” Eda said in a monotone voice, “You got me captured just because you couldn’t let me handle my own problems. I lost my magic because of you!”_

_“I wasn’t going to let you suffer when a solution was so near,” Luz cried, “I’m sorry you lost your magic, and I know I’m partially to blame, but I love you too much to let you suffer like this.” King pointed his little paw at Luz, eyes narrowing. “You don’t love either of us, you just care about learning magic so you can be adored by others!” Luz was about to interject when suddenly Eda let out a guttural screech, collapsing to the ground._

_Luz rushed over to her mentor, but was pushed back a pale hand that swung at her. She fell back, looking up at the Owl Beast as she glared at her with soulless gray eyes. “Get out of here, human,” Eda said, her voice becoming deeper as the transformation fully set in. “But us weirdos have to stick together, remember?” Luz asked, tears welling up in her eyes, “I thought you loved me.” Eda raised her hand, ready to strike, making Luz put her arms over her head._

_“Who could ever love you?” The voice became distorted and cold._

_Luz stayed on the ground, bracing for the strike that never came. She slowly put her arms down, now looking up to see Amity, who looked down at her with her head held high. “Amity?” Luz asked, now worried what her friend might say to her._

_“Why did you do it, Luz?” Amity asked, her voice low and icy._

_Luz slowly picked herself off the ground, giving her friend a confused and somber look. “What do you mean?”_

_“Everything!” Amity cried, glaring at Luz, “Why did you insist on being my friend when I kept pushing you away? Why did you have to make a fool out of me whenever you saw the chance? Why did you fight the Emperor? You know how much the Emperor’s Coven means to me, so why would try to destroy the thing I have worked my whole life for?!”_

_Luz stared at her friend, not knowing whether to respond in fear she’ll be cast aside again. “I-I was trying to save Eda,” Luz said slowly, “I wasn’t trying to ruin the thing you love.”_

_Amity stepped towards Luz, her glare unwavering. “You never have to try, do you? Everything goes your way like Azura, right? You can just walk into a strange realm and make friends, learn magic, and make the world a better place like it’s nothing. And yet, you ruin people’s lives. You drag your so called friends into trouble they never asked for, you made your mentor use up her magic because you had to go save her, and you ruined my perfect reputation because you had to be like your fantasy hero!”_

_Amity was right in Luz’s face, who was covered in tears. She wanted to say something, anything, but found there was nothing that Amity said that was wrong. Luz had hurt her friends and mentor, and there was no good excuse for it. She really was selfish._

_“The great and powerful Luzura has nothing to say?” Amity asked sarcastically, “That’s a first.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Luz said quietly, almost like the wind said it. She knew that didn’t solve anything, but she just wanted to say something that might convey how she felt._

_“Sorry isn’t going to cut it, human,” Amity barked, “Face it, you hurt those you love just so you could live out a fantasy that is impossible to do. No one here cares about you because you don’t care about them. You don’t belong here, and you never did.”_

_Luz couldn’t look at Amity, not that she could see with the tears obscuring her vision. She didn’t know what to do, so she turned around and ran. She ran in no clear direction, not sure where she was in the abyss. She ran until her legs could carry her no more, and she collapsed on her knees and cried._

_Luz told herself that everything her friends and mentor told her were true. She never fit in back in the Human Realm, so why would the Demon Realm be any different. She finally had people who cared about her, and she pushed them away because she was selfish. There was really only one person who could ever care about her, and she couldn’t even see her because she was stupid and selfish. She burned away her only way home to her mom to protect a woman she’s barely known for two months, and yet she didn’t regret it, until now. She thought that she was doing the right thing, and she felt she belonged in the Demon Realm. Now Luz had no idea what was true anymore._

_Luz laid on the invisible ground, letting herself be lost in the endless void. She cried and cried, feeling more alone than she ever felt before._

_“Te necesito, mama. Estoy solo y no sé qué hacer.”_

..........

King had woken from his nap when he saw the distraught look on Luz’s face. He almost left it alone until he saw the tears she was shedding, and immediately he panicked. He crawled over and smacked her face lightly to wake her up, but she didn’t wake, and instead reached up and gave him a death-gripping hug. King wasn’t sure what to do, so he hugged Luz, hoping to provide some comfort.

“Hey Eda,” King called, not liking the tears that Luz was still shedding, “Somethings wrong with Luz.”

Multiple crashes were heard from across the house as Eda bounded from her room, finally making it to the living room to see what was wrong with her kid. She saw the two hugging, and more importantly, the tears that streaked the girl’s face. She quickly walked over and knelt down by the couch, putting her hand on Luz’s shoulder, gently shaking her.

“Kid,” Eda said softly, “Wake up. You’re having a devil’s dream.”

Slowly, Luz seemed to wake up, but then quickly started crying and hugging King tighter. Eda slowly rubbed the girl’s arm, trying to calm her down.

“It’s okay, Luz. Nothing about a devil’s dream is real.”

Luz was caught off guard by the term, but quickly resumed her crying. “I-it was, though.”

“Want to talk about it?” Luz slowly nodded, sitting up to allow Eda to sit on the couch. Eda slowly stood up, her knees and back popping from the uncomfortable position, before sitting on the couch next to Luz.

Luz recounted the events of her dream, talking about what her friends and mentor said, and how she believed them. Eda’s ears drooped lower and lower with each encounter retold, feeling a sense of sadness for the girl she’d grown to care for. She almost made her stop when she got to the encounter with dream Eda and King, but felt the kid needed to tell everything first to get it off her chest. When she finished, though, Eda immediately pulled her and King into a tight hug, surprising everyone involved.

“Listen to me, Luz,” Eda said, feeling her own tears well up, “I’m not good with this sort of thing, but you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I wasn’t really living before you came along, just getting by and evading the guards. I know you’ve made mistakes, but I mean it when I say I couldn’t ask for a better kid. Your kind, smart, determined, and brighten up everyone’s life just by being in it. Plus a decent criminal, I might add.”

Luz chuckled, feeling a smile tug at her lips. Eda smiled, feeling a little accomplished. “I know you can’t be here forever, but I hope you know just how much you mean to everyone here. Life just wasn’t great before you came along. You’ve helped so many people for the better, and I know you’ll continue to do so and become an amazing witch.”

Luz hugged Eda with all her might, which had significantly increased since she first came to the isles. “Thank you, Eda. I love you.” Eda patted Luz’s head, feeling that maternal warmth that Luz brought out in her. “Love ya, too, kid. Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Luz thought for a moment, before a frown crossed her face. “I think I’m fine. It’s just… In the nightmare, I really wanted my mom, and blamed myself for blowing up my only way to her. The thing is, though… I don’t really regret it.”

Eda raised her eyebrow, unsure of what Luz meant. “I thought you wanted to go home?”

“I do, I do. It’s just… my mom is the only one I left back home that would miss me. She’s the only reason that I want to go back, but even then… I want to stay here. I feel selfish for wanting to stay here, but I also want to be happy… and have friends. I don’t want to hurt her, but I also think she would understand that the Boiling Isles makes me feel like I belong.”

Eda thought for a moment, not sure what to make of Luz’s dilemma. She didn’t want to make Luz’s mother worried, plus the Boiling Isles was admittedly unsafe for the girl. Eda didn’t want to admit, however, that she also wanted Luz to stay, especially if it made her happy.

“I’ll tell you what,” Eda said, “Let’s take things one step at a time. We’ll get that portal built, and then we can make a plan from there. Maybe we can talk to your mom about making arrangements for you to stay in both realms.”

Luz thought for a moment, thinking over the plan, then turned to Eda and nodded her head. “Good,” Eda said, resting her head on the couch, “For now, let’s just rest. We’ve had a long weekend, and I think you need some rest. That devil’s dream really took it out of ya.”

Luz yawned, agreeing to much needed rest. She rested her head on Eda’s shoulder, who tensed up slightly. “Sorry,” Luz said sleepily, “I can go to bed in my room if you’re not comfortable.” Eda shook her head. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Just get some rest.”

Luz didn’t need to be told twice, resting her head on Eda’s shoulder, quickly falling asleep. King curled up on her lap, falling asleep, too. Eda looked at the two, smiling as she rested her head on the couch, taking a nap with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Spanish for two years, but if I messed up, I apologize. Here are the translations:  
> Te necesito, mama: I need you, mom.  
> Estoy solo y no sé qué hacer: I'm alone and I don't know what to do.


	6. The Raven Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have left kudos, comments, and bookmarked this story. I just wanted to write this story for fun, and I never expected it to get the reaction it has gotten thus far. I mean, 1900+ hits and 100+ kudos?! I've never even received that sort of attention on my social media, so I really appreciate you all for the feedback. This story is nowhere near over, but I just want to say thank you all for making this experience amazing.

For the next couple of days after the devil’s dream, Luz found herself bored once again. Eda and Lilith started sifting through old, leather-bound books the size of her torso that offered any sort of insight into portals and strong magical spots on the isles. The sisters sat in the living room for hours, flipping through the waterlogged and fragile pages. It was a slow, dusty process that Eda found agonizing, reminding her of school, but she flipped through the books anyway, wanting to help her kid.

Luz had no idea what to look for in the books, so she busied herself with her new illusion glyph in the living room, still trying to figure out how to make clones and accessory changes. This process also proved to be tiring, though, and soon all three women wanted a break. Lilith went to the kitchen to make tea while Luz casted one of her signature light glyphs, the orb still amazing her despite learning it nearly two months ago.

Upon seeing the ball of light, Eda remembered something. “Hey kid,” she said, drawing the girl’s attention away from the orb, “You wanna teach Lily and I how to cast that? I’d like to be able to use magic again.” Luz eyes lit up, and she quickly ran to her room to get more paper and pencils, rushing past Lilith as she came in with her cup of tea. The woman quickly moved away from the girl as she sped past, making sure her tea didn’t spill, giving her sister a quizzical look. Eda waved the unasked question away. “You’ll get used to it.”

Luz came back a few moments later, loose pieces of paper flying out of her arms. She plopped the paper and pencils on the table before dropping to the ground and drawing another light glyph to show the sisters. After drawing the glyph for nearly two months, Luz was able to draw the glyph with swift speed and expert precision. She showed the copy glyph to the sisters, careful not to activate it.

“This is the pattern for the light glyph,” she said as she passed Eda and Lilith some paper and pencils, “It might take you a bit to get it, so let me know if you need me to show you how to draw it again.”

Eda immediately got to work, trying to copy the perfect lines and curves of Luz’s glyph, but Lilith was a little more hesitant. She hardly thought a light glyph could be useful compared to a fire or ice glyph, but seeing the excited and expectant look on Luz’s face, she slowly tried to copy the glyph.

Though Eda’s lines were shaky at first, she managed to get the glyph to activate on the fifth try, earning a roaring cheer from Luz, waking King from his nap on the far end of the couch. Eda drew a few more to make sure she had them, and soon the room had several light orbs floating around it.

Eda turned to her sister, a snarky grin plastered on her face, her gold tooth sticking out prominently. “Look who’s the better student now,” she teased Lilith. Lilith barely looked up to glare at her before looking back down, nose inches from the paper, and tried to draw the glyph again. The lines were shaky and connected in the wrong places, resulting in a small pile of crumpled paper forming on the table, Lilith growling in annoyance.

Luz looked at the sister curiously, scooting closer to see what the problem was. “Do you want me to show you how to draw it again?” Luz asked uncertainly, knowing the older Clawthorne sister could be irritable when she’s annoyed, if Lilith’s previous interactions with Eda had taught her anything.

“Leave me alone, human!” Lilith barked, baring her fangs slightly, making Luz jump back and Eda and King to glare at Lilith. Lilith immediately realized her mistake, eyes going wide and dropping her pencil. “I-I’m sorry, Luz,” Lilith apologized in a softer tone, “I didn’t mean to say that. I just can’t get this glyph right, but that doesn’t excuse what I said to you.”

Luz looked at Lilith worriedly, quickly looking to Eda for some sort of guidance on what to do. Eda glared at her sister a moment more before a thought occurred to her. “Hey Lily,” she said in a low tone, “How’s your vision?” Lilith gave her sister a confused look. “N-not well,” Lilith confessed, “I haven’t worn my glasses since I left for the coven, so my vision isn’t the best.”

Eda sighed, standing up and making her way out the room, stopping at the doorway to look at Luz, who was still looking at Lilith worriedly. “King,” Eda called to the demon, who was still giving Lilith a sour look, “Keep an eye on Lily.” King hummed in response, jumping on the table to put himself between Lilith and Luz.

The two women sat in uncomfortable silence while Eda rummaged upstairs. Finally, Eda came back down with a dusty pair of glasses. She plopped them in Lilith’s lap as she sat on the couch, ready to move on. Lilith looked stunned as she processed what was she was given. “Are these,” she started slowly, “My old glasses? Why do you have them?”

Eda looked at Lilith out of the corner of her eye, before giving her a playful shove. “I knew you’d be blind as a bat without them, so I kept them for when you’d put your pride aside and admit you’d need them.” Lilith pinked a little at the jest but was quickly shrinking away when Eda gave her a cold stare. “If you mess up again, though,” Eda said darkly, “Your glasses aren’t going to be the only thing broken.”

Luz hoped Eda was joking, but considering the ice cold look she was giving Lilith, she wasn’t exactly sure. “It’s okay, Eda,” Luz said nervously, “Lilith didn’t mean it. Right?” They both turned expectantly to Lilith, who quickly nodded. “Of course I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Eda still looked at Lilith coldly, so Luz scooted closer to the table and grabbed her pencil and notepad. “It’s fine, Lilith,” Luz assured her, “I can show you how to draw the glyph now, if you’d like.” Lilith looked at Luz curiously, and slowly scooted up the couch, putting on her glasses, and watched as Luz drew the glyph, taking note of the line’s positions and angles.

Though the vision enhancement spell on the glasses were slightly outdated, they proved to improve Lilith’s vision significantly, and she was soon casting her own light spell. Luz cheered for her, Eda gave her a playful shove, and even King gave her a thumbs up, even if his eyes were still narrowed slightly. Though it was a simple spell, Lilith couldn’t help but feel pride as the other Owl House inhabitants congratulated her.

..........

Willow and Gus paid a visit a few days later to drop off Luz’s work and hang out, much to the excitement of Luz, who was practically bouncing off the walls when she saw her friends. They informed her about some events that took place the last few days, including a prank someone pulled on Boscha.

“You should have seen it,” Gus said, “A gryphon followed her all day, and would pick her up and toss her around. Even dropped her in the school dumpsters a few times.” Luz cracked up laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. “Who pranked her? And how did they train a gryphon to do that?” Willow shrugged, “No one knows. The gryphon would just appear at random during passing periods, then disappear without a trace before the teachers could get to it.”

“I’m pretty sure I saw Ed, Em, and that multi-track girl fly away on it after school,” Gus piped in. Luz perked up at the mention of her other friends. “You must mean Viney. She has an adorable gryphon assistant named Puddles who does whatever she asks. Why would she and the twins prank Boscha, though?”

“Cause she’s a jerk,” Willow said bluntly, earning a giggle from the other teens.

“Speaking of the twins,” Luz said once she was able to catch her breath, “Where’s Amity? I would think she would stop them from pranking Boscha.” Willow gave Luz a suspicious look for just a moment, but quickly shook it off. “She wasn’t at school, so I’m guessing she’s stuck at home on bed rest.” Luz was a little bummed that she probably wouldn’t get to see her friend for a while, but was glad nonetheless that Gus and Willow came by.

The fun couldn’t last, though, because Willow and Gus had to be home before sunset, so they promised to come next week and gave their farewells to Luz, who did not look forward to lounging about waiting for something to happen.

Eda saw the girl look downcast when her friends left from the doorway to the living room, and felt the maternal instinct take over again. “Hey kid,” Eda said, making Luz look away from the door, “How about we go check out a spot Lily and I have been eyeing for door parts?” Luz’s face immediately broke into a wide smile, eyes glowing with excitement. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Eda said, smiling at the girl’s never-ending excitement for all things magic, “you and I can go for a few days and hopefully find a lead on this portal.” Luz jumped up and down excitedly, pumping her fists in the air. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Eda. “When can we leave?” Eda thought for a moment, “How about we leave first thing tomorrow?”

Luz responded by dashing past her and running up the stairs. Eda just stood there looking where Luz once stood, until a crash from the stairs caught her attention. “I’m okay,” Luz called before resuming her climb, making Eda laugh.

They packed their things and left some glyphs for Lilith and King, should they need it to protect themselves from invaders. When the sun barely rose over the horizon, Luz and Eda flew away on Owlbert, the soft blues and oranges of the sky illuminating them, leaving Lilith and King alone at the house.

Things were awkward for a while, since King was still a little hesitant about Lilith, so they apart, Lilith working on glyphs and King napping throughout the house. The day went by at an excruciatingly slow pace, much to the displeasure of Lilith, who could not figure out the ice glyph pattern Luz left for her. Once the sun set over the horizon, Lilith called it a night, and went up to her room.

The room was about the same size as Luz’s, but had significantly less boxes in it, and the beginnings of a nest that took up half the room, made up of twigs, scraps of fabric, and anything else that could provide some sort of comfort. Though not ideal, Lilith did admit that the nest felt comfy, and with the extra blankets strewn around the edge, it provided a soothing warmth at night. She got into the nest, set her glasses on a small table next to it, and slipped into a calm slumber.

..........

King was rummaging through the cabinets looking for snacks when he heard a crash upstairs, like a door being slammed open. He peered out of the cabinets, his head stuck in a cereal box, wondering what caused the sound. He took the box off his head and went to investigate, grabbing one of Luz’s light glyphs to make his way through the halls that were rapidly growing darker. He got up the stairs when he saw it, Lilith’s bedroom door torn off its hinges, with navy-blue feathers falling gently to the floor.

He slowly creeped closer, realization dawning on him. He made his way to the room, seeing blankets torn apart, boxes flipped over wildly, and Lilith’s glasses shattered on the floor. He felt warm breath huffing down his neck, and he quickly turned around to see the Raven Beast.

She was the same size as Eda’s Owl Beast form, but this one had dark navy-blue feathers that looked freshly preened, a gray stripe going along the right side of her head, glistening as the light orb’s rays danced across it. Her eyes were the same soulless gray that Eda was cursed with, and they eyed the light orb with great interest. Her mouth was agape in wonder, showing off her pearly-white sharp teeth. She didn’t appear to be seeking blood, but in this state, Lilith was unpredictable and dangerous.

King stood there terrified, not sure what to do. He remembered that Eda probably had elixirs in stock in her room, so he quickly shoved the light orb in the beast’s face, making her roar and stumble backwards. He darted out the room and down the hall as fast as he could. He couldn’t see well in the dark, though, and the jingling from his collar allowed the beast to hear his movements, and she sped after him, sharp claws ripping up the floorboard in her wake. He reached Eda’s room and turned around to close the door, seeing the pale face of the beast terrifyingly close as he slammed it shut.

The beast slammed into the door with a yelp, disorienting herself for a moment while King quickly went into the closet where Eda kept her elixirs. He reached around wildly trying to find the bright orange potion as the beast slammed herself against the door, making it bend and break with each shove. He finally found a full potion bottle as the door split open with a loud crack, sending pieces flying. The beast looked around for King, and when she laid her eyes on him, she leaped across the room, and King quickly uncorked the bottle and held it above him.

..........

Lilith woke up with a terrible headache, and her bones felt like they had been broken a million times over. She opened her eyes to daylight streaming into the room, the rays of yellow, orange, and red nearly blinding her, and she soon realized she was in Eda’s nest, and not her own. She tried to sit up but found the action to be painful on her whole body, like knives being driven in at every angle. She resigned herself to lay down and saw something shimmering out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. She turned her head and found a round, glass bottle with remnants of vibrant orange liquid inside, and a note attached that stated, “An elixir a day keeps the curse at bay.”

King came into the room to check on Lilith, and upon seeing her normal again, walked over and climbed into the nest, throwing another elixir bottle before jumping up. She looked as his stubby legs flailed wildly as he climbed the short height, a small smile spreading on her lips. Once inside, he sat on the other end of the nest, not sure what to say.

“How are you feeling?” He tries. “Like I’ve been mauled and killed for my entire life,” she replies in a deadpan voice, not in the mood to sugarcoat the pain she was in. King looked down, petting his tail uncomfortably. “D-do you want to talk about it? The curse?”

Lilith sighed, tired and not feeling up to chit chat. “Why are you asking? Why do you even care? Wouldn’t you rather be napping like you always do?” she said bitterly. King looked up at her, eyes narrowing slightly. “I’m just making sure you’re okay,” he said with a small bite in his tone, “Eda is able to mask how much the curse hurts her, but you have never been cursed, so I’m making sure you’re okay while Eda and Luz are gone.” Lilith looked at the small demon with surprise, not realizing he cared about anything other than naps. “If you don’t want to talk, then that’s fine. The potion is there if you need it.”

He stood up to leave the nest, but Lilith raised her hand to stop him, immediately regretting the action as pain shot through all her nerves like electricity. He paused, looking back at the older Clawthorne sister as she lowered her arm with a grimace.

“I’m sorry,” Lilith said, her voice strained as the pain subsided, “I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m just in a lot of pain and let that get the better of me.” King’s eyes softened as he studied her tense state, sitting back down. “If you don’t want to talk, it’s okay,” King said, voice becoming apologetic, “I’ll stay to make sure you’re okay, though, if that’s okay.” She gave a tiny nod, thankful someone was there for her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, and eventually Lilith broke the silence. “It was like a devil’s dream.” King looked up from the tail he was grooming, “What was?” She lifted her head slowly, the pain becoming numb by this point. “When I was in that cursed state, it was like a devil’s dream. It felt like I had no mind of my own, like I was a mindless animal. There was no passage of time, only this crazed state that I had no control over.”

King stared at her as she explained her experience as the beast. “Eda never explained it like that,” he said, taking Lilith out of her train of thought, “She mentioned that she always saw herself the night she was cursed, and then a shadowed figure came in to curse her, but she never knew who it was.” Lilith felt her breath hitch, realizing that her sister saw her for decades, but never put the blame on her. “She really never once suspected it was me?” she asked King, who shook his head. “As much trouble you caused her, Eda always trusted you to do the right thing for her because you’re her sister.”

Lilith let her head flop behind her onto the edge of the nest. “I really am the worst sister, aren’t I?” she said to herself.

“...Why did you do it?”

“Hmm?” she hummed, picking up her head slightly. “Why did you curse her?” King asked again. Lilith hated the answer to it, because it really shows that her future meant more to her than her own sister, and she now deeply regrets having thought of it in the first place. “I wanted to be in the Emperor’s Coven, there was only one slot open, and I knew Edalyn would win, so I cursed her thinking it would only last a day,” she said simply, hoping to move on. “I know that part, but that can’t possibly be the only reason,” King said in an exasperated tone, feeling there was more to the story not being told.

Lilith didn’t know how the demon could tell there was more, and her chest tightened at the thought of telling someone the deeper reasons. She wanted the others to trust her, though, so she decided to come clean. “If you must know… I knew Edalyn was going to outshine me… because she always did,” she said, feeling her chest tighten even more. “Though I was the older witch and excelled at everything I did, Eda worked twice as hard and showed she was the most powerful. I helped her in any way I could, because I wanted to be a good big sister, but when she grew more powerful, she started receiving the praise and seriously considered leaving school early to joining the Emperor’s Coven. I wasn’t taken seriously, anymore. I felt jealous, and when it was time to fight her for a spot in the coven, I felt the only way to get my way was to bring her down a peg.” She sighed, dropping her head to her chest in shame. King looked at her with sad, sympathetic eyes.

“Why didn’t you try to help her when you realized the curse would last?” King asked, his voice soft and comforting.

“I _tried_ ,” Lilith said, stressing out the last word, “I tried to help her before I left for the coven. I’m the one who directed her to the potion seller for the elixir. I wanted to help further, but I couldn’t find anything, so Belos promised that if I brought her to the coven, then he would heal her. So, I listened and did as he commanded, because I wanted to help my sister and fix my mistakes. He started to respect me, and kept promoting me to higher positions, and I was finally taken seriously. I didn’t want to lose that, so I kept hunting for Edalyn, and felt miserable when she would get away or not take me seriously.”

King wasn’t sure what to say, and instead let the two sit in solemn silence as he processed Lilith’s words.

“I didn’t know it would last a lifetime,” she said, her voice becoming heavy as tears pooled in her eyes. “I never imagined she would go through unimaginable pain and mental torture every time she turned into the beast. I never imagined she would turn into the most wanted criminal that I was tasked with capturing. I didn’t know that my actions would ruin her life.” The tears fell silently as she shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the fluffy demon across from her.

She felt a small paw rest on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the demon look at her with understanding eyes. “I get it,” he said, causing a shocked look to appear on Lilith’s face. “How could you? You never betrayed anyone because you wanted to be taken seriously,” she said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. King looked down, thinking about his own desires. “I may not have betrayed anyone quite like you have, but I understand not being taken seriously.”

King sat between Lilith’s arm and body, and she looked down at the demon making himself comfortable before he began to speak. “You probably know this, but I am the King of Demons,” he said matter-of-factly. “I try to rule over my kingdom with benevolence and violence, and I lead a demon army,” Lilith chuckled a little at the demon’s make believe, and he glared up at her, throwing his paws in the air. “This is what I mean,” he said, squeaky voice raising an octave, “I say I am a king, but no one believes me, not even Eda and Luz. I know they just go along with it to make me feel like one, but I know that I am the King of Demons. I want to be taken seriously, but everyone treats me like I’m a baby that needs to be taken care of and let my imagination run wild.”

He sighed, the mild tangent calming him down. “I never once, though, wanted to hurt someone just to get my way. I have made a lot of mistakes that did hurt people and got them in trouble, but I’m trying to be better.”

He looked up at Lilith, who gave him all her attention as he told his tale. “I understand what it feels like to want to be taken seriously, and I understand why you cursed Eda. I... I can’t forgive you for what you did to Luz and Eda recently,” he said, making Lilith’s ears droop in shame, “but if you work to make yourself better, then maybe... I can give you a King’s pardon.”

Lilith looked at the small demon, feeling like she was actually understood in her struggles. Even if she didn’t fully believe the small demon, the way he spoke made her feel he understood her inner turmoil. “Thank you, King of Demons,” she said, making his eyes light up, “I am trying to be better. I know I still have lots of obstacles along the way, but I hope someday I can earn forgiveness from all of you.” King brushed his tail with his paws, contemplating. “If... you ever need to talk... I might be able to make room in my schedule,” King said, holding his head high in pride, making Lilith smile.

“It would be my pleasure.”

..........

A couple of nights later, Eda and Luz landed in front of the Owl House, an orange ray of light casting over them from the bright lights inside. They both silently agreed to go in and go to bed, the trip having worn both of them out, but were surprised to find Lilith paying attention to a demon lesson with King when they walked in. He showed her his books and drawings of demons, and she looked rather intrigued, telling him her own knowledge of demons, which he quickly scribbled down with a crayon. Luz and Eda gave each other shocked expressions, not sure what they were seeing.

Lilith noticed their appearance when Hooty started to bombard them with questions as they rushed to close the door. “Welcome back Edalyn. Luz,” Lilith nodded to the girl, Luz giving her a small smile in return. “Any luck with the portal?” King asked, and the pair shook their heads. “No luck,” Luz said, looking down dejectedly.

Eda patted her head, ears drooping at the sight of the girl. Though she didn’t want Luz to leave, it still upset her to know that their lead turned out to have nothing of use. “There’s more spots Lily and I were looking at,” Eda said, trying her best to put on a comforting smile for her kid, “We’ll keep looking, and you’ll be home in no time.” Luz tried to return the smile, but it quickly fell. “Yeah, I guess,” she said with little conviction, “I’m going to go put my stuff away. Goodnight.”

Luz walked out of the room and slowly made her way up the stairs, the lack of ruckus making Eda’s ears droop further. She sighed as she walked to the couch and sat by King, who also looked sad for the girl.

“What am I going to do?” Eda questioned no one in particular.

“There’s more places to look,” Lilith said, trying to be hopeful, “We’ll be able to get her home soon.” Eda looked Lilith in the eyes, silently telling her she knew the truth.

_I have no clue how to make a portal, so who’s to say I can get her home by summer’s end_ , Eda thought. Lilith’s face fell as the truth set in, feeling upset for the girl who she wronged. They had been studying the last few days, and though they found some leads to powerful places of magic that might help out, the limited knowledge of portals and how to make one from scratch, plus their little to no access to magic proved that this would be nearly impossible to complete before summer’s end... if ever. Eda didn’t want to worry Luz with the truth, and searched every nook and cranny of the spot her and Luz checked out, trying to find anything of use, but she knew she would have to tell Luz soon.

The group sat in silence for a while, the uneasy tension covering them like fog. “It’s sweet how much you care for her,” Lilith said quietly, “It’s like she’s your own child.” Eda wanted to deny it and keep up her stony façade, but couldn’t bring herself to deny how much the girl changed her life for the better and how much she would sacrifice to keep her safe. “She’s my kid, I would do anything for her,” Eda said, a small smile on her face. Lilith looked at her sister uneasily. “You’re not her… You still have to return to the Human Realm, though. She can’t stay here forever.”

Eda knew that it was true, but thinking about it hurt her in a way she couldn’t explain. She shook off the thought and shifted her attention to the small demon beside her, who was nervously scribbling in his notebook to distract himself. “So,” Eda said, trying to change the subject, “What did you two do while we were gone? Any feral owl beast attack? And what happened to your glasses?”

Lilith and King shared an uncomfortable glance. “I hope you don’t mind, but I had to use some of your elixir,” Lilith said, not wanting to admit the truth outright, the memories of it still haunting her. Eda’s eyes went wide, not expecting Lilith to turn into the beast anytime soon, especially without her around. She remembered the first time she turned into the beast, and how much torture it put her through every time she’s turned into the beast the last few decades, and could imagine what it was like for her sister.

“I-it’s fine, Lily,” Eda said, concern lacing her voice, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Lilith calmly shook her head, smiling to the demon beside her. “I’m fine, Edalyn. King was actually a very comforting person to talk to. I might want to talk later, but King and I are currently exchanging notes on different demons.” Eda looked at the fuzzball beside her, giving him a suspicious look. “Really? Suit yourself.”

Eda stood up, stretching as she did so. “Welp,” she said tiredly, “I’m turning in. Don’t do anything too crazy, you two.” She left the living room, heading up the stairs and checking on Luz before going to her own room. She found the girl fast asleep, though, so she closed the door and went to bed herself, leaving Lilith and King to talk about demons until the wee hours of the morning.


	7. Sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!  
> I know it's been a while, finals season really took a lot out of me, and this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. The last few chapters have been really angsty, but trust me, this chapter is very fluffy and cute. I already have the entirety of the next chapter planned out, so I should hopefully have it done in the next week.

The next few days went by excruciatingly slow for Luz, but she had her homework to keep her busy. She looked forward to Wednesday, since her friends had promised to come by, and she ended up waiting eagerly by the door for a couple hours before her friends were expected to arrive. When Hooty began to speak excitedly to guests at the doorstep, she shot up from her spot on the floor and yanked the door open. Before her stood Willow, Gus, Edric, Emira, and…. Amity.

Luz hadn’t seen Amity at all in the last week and didn’t quite realize how much she missed her. Her nightmare from last week had her worried that maybe Amity didn’t want to be friends with her anymore. She knew Amity couldn’t go anywhere because of her leg, but there was a small voice in the back of her brain that said that Amity hated her and didn’t want to be around her anymore. Seeing Amity now, though, with a smile on her face as she saw her friend, it quelled the worries that Luz had.

Luz shook herself out of her trance, moving aside to let the others in. She noticed something different about Amity as she walked in. “Hey, the cast is finally off,” she yelped, making Amity jump and grip her books tightly. She stumbled over her words, trying to think of something clever to say, until she finally uttered a, “Yep. Got it off a couple days ago.” Amity felt her face warm up as she mentally chided herself to stop being so nervous.

The group of friends helped Luz catch up on her notes for various classes, and she was soon ready to work on her theory assignments. Most of her classes were more hands-on and magic based, so she often fell behind on those assignments because she didn’t have the glyphs for those spells yet. Reading textbooks and taking notes didn’t require magic, though, so she was able to complete her theory work with ease.

Once done with her notes, the group chatted about school, discussing different spell techniques they were working on. Gus tried to help Luz with the accessory illusion glyph she was working on, turning different objects different colors and even turning Luz’s hair a deep shade of blue, like a frozen lake in the dead of winter.

Though Amity wouldn’t say it out loud, she thought the color made Luz even cuter than she normally was. Her face warmed at the thought, and was distracted enough that she didn’t realize Gus performed the same spell on her. Her hair became a soft shade of pink with darker roots, complementing her pale skin.

The sight made Luz speechless for a moment. She liked Amity’s teal hair because it reminded her of Azura, and even her auburn roots were a pretty color, but something about the pink just made her… really pretty. The shades of pink reminded her of some of the clouds during a Boiling Isle’s sunset, ones she could stare at for hours if she could. She shook her head at the thought, her face pinkening a little before turning towards Gus to study the spell circle.

Gus made all the current illusions disappear, saddening both girls slightly when the other’s hair went back to normal. Luz took out her phone to record Gus as he slowly drew the spell circle.

“The key to these types of illusions is to have a strong mental image in your mind of what you want,” Gus instructed, “If you do not have a clear picture of what you want, then the illusion can get a bit messy.”

Once the circle was complete, one of Luz’s textbooks on the table became a shiny purple, like it was covered in mermaid scales. Luz put the phone away, intent to study the spell later, and went back to talking with her friends.

The twins did their best to shift the conversation to Azura so that Amity could ask Luz about Azura Book Club. They knew Amity was still really nervous about talking to Luz in general, so they wanted to be good siblings and give her a helpful shove. When Willow was telling Luz about an upcoming project in the plant track, they saw their chance.

“So, Luz,” Emira started, catching the younger girl’s attention, “Read any good books lately? The illusions teacher gave the advanced class an assignment where we have to re-enact an entire scene using illusions, and we don’t want to bother reading any.”

Gus looked confused when Emira said that. “I don’t remember th-,“ He was cut off by Edric who gave him a slightly rough, yet playful punch to his arm. He was still confused, but sensed that there was a reason he needed to be quiet, so he stopped talking.

Luz thought for a moment, not having read much since arriving at the Boiling Isles. “Just The Good Witch Azura, I guess. There are some really awesome scenes you could re-enact, though.” Edric and Emira perked when she answered, seeing their plan come together.

“That reminds me,” Edric said, lifting his hand to his chin like he was trying to remember something.

“Weren’t you and Mittens going to start an Azura Book Club?” Emira chimed in, a smirk spreading across her face.

“Oh yeah. What happened with that?”

Luz’s eyes lit up, the book club her and Amity had planned having completely left her mind. “I completely forgot,” she said, putting her hand behind her head, “I guess I got caught up with everything going on lately.”

Though she could see what her siblings were doing, Amity was thankful for the opportunity they presented. She took her chance, and looked at Luz, who was sitting on the couch across from her. She could feel her throat try to stop any words from coming out, but she pushed through. “W-we could start now, if you’d like.” Luz’s smile spread from ear to ear, making Amity’s heart do somersaults at the sight. “I would love to!” she exclaimed, making the others jump. Amity chuckled at the girl’s excitable nature. “How about we meet up after I’m done with school on Friday?” Luz nodded her head wildly, already looking forward to hanging out with Amity. “Where should we meet?” Luz questioned. Amity paused, not really thinking that far ahead. “Uhmm…”

“You could go to the library,” Emira chimed in, trying to help her sister out. Luz’s smile spread wider, somehow, thinking about the last time she went to the library and how awesome it was. “That sounds great,” Luz said, looking at Amity sitting on the floor across from her, “What do you think, Amity?” Amity’s chest decided then to make her stop talking, the sight of Luz smiling at her making her brain turn to mush, so she simply nodded her head in response.

Luz cheered, pumping her fists in the air. She paused a moment, remembering something. “I should check with Eda to make sure it’s okay that I go out.” Before anyone could prepare themselves, Luz bellowed, “Hey Eda!”

“What’s up kid?” Eda yelled back from the kitchen.

“Can I go to the library with Amity on Friday?”

“…Sure, kid. Just don’t get into any trouble. If you do, though, don’t get caught.”

Luz turned back to her friends, who were all thoroughly startled by the loud exchange. “I-I’m guessing you’re good for Friday?” Amity asked, ears raised in surprise. “Yep,” Luz said cheerfully, shooting her a pair of finger guns, “It’s a date.”

Amity felt her soul leave her body when Luz uttered those three words. _A DATE?!_ , Amity thought wildly, _Is this a date? I just wanted to hang out, I didn’t think I would get to this point yet. Why did she have to do finger guns? Why is she so cute?!_ The poor girl sat there in complete shock, her face growing redder by the second. Everyone could see her gay panic, except for Luz.

Luz stared at her friend worriedly. “Um,” she said uncertainly, “You okay there, Amity?”

Amity didn’t respond, her wide eyes glued to the table, not able to look at Luz. Edric and Emira looked at their younger sister, Emira waving a hand in front of her face to get some reaction. Amity stayed still, though, and the twins couldn’t help but giggle at their sister. “I think you broke her, Luz,” Edric said, trying to contain his laughter.

Luz panicked, hoping she didn’t upset her friend somehow. _Do witches not say ‘it’s a date?’_ Luz thought to herself, _Did I just offend Amity?_

“I’m sorry,” Luz said waving her own hand in front of Amity’s face, which was as red as a tomato by this point, “Did I offend her? Do witches not say that on the Isles?” Edric and Emira could barely contain their laughter, and even Willow had to stifle a chuckle.

“We do,” Emira said in between chuckles, “I think the potions the healers gave Mittens is causing some side-effects.”

Luz was still worried she may have offended Amity, but considering the kinds of potions the Boiling Isle’s had, she wouldn’t be surprised if some of them had weird side-effects. She remembered when Eda gave her a potion for a fever she had a month ago. The bright blue concoction made her bark like a dog for the day, but it did make the fever go away.

Willow giggled at her flustered friend, then summoned her scroll to look at the time. Her eyes widened, turning to Luz to get her attention. “Sorry, Luz,” Willow said apologetically, “I gotta get going, my dads are going to be expecting me home soon.” The others looked at the time, also agreeing that they needed to head home. Luz slumped slightly, not wanting her friends to leave, but got up to see them out.

Edric and Emira had to physically shake Amity out of her thoughts, and even then she was in a daze. Everyone made their way to the door, saying their goodbyes as they left. Luz waved them goodbye, watching them go down the path leading to Bonesborough. Edric and Emira started teasing Amity about something that Luz couldn’t make out, but judging by the punches Amity gave them, it was something embarrassing.

Once out of sight, Luz returned inside to collect her school supplies and head upstairs. She placed her books on the top of her trunk, placing the papers next to it. Before getting to work on her homework, she walked over and opened her window to let the last drips of sunlight in.

The late summer sun lay heavily on the horizon, catching waves of the purple seas in its light. The sky had many pastel shades of pink and orange, with purple creeping up as the night slowly took control of its domain. The fluffy clouds were pretty pinks and yellows, wisping through the sky on the summer breeze.

Luz always liked to look at the sunset. It was one of the few things back home that felt magical, what with how the sun’s light would catch the clouds and make them look like a painting or big creatures of all shapes and sizes, or the shades of the sky that cast the world in an ethereal glow.

On the Boiling Isles, however, sunsets somehow reminded Luz of home more than any mystical realm. It reminded her of when her mom and her would sit on the porch steps and make up creatures in the clouds. She remembered the painting kits her mom gave her that she would then spend days trying to study the sky and make the perfect painting for her mom, even if it had some creatures on it, namely a spider-breathing gryphon. She also remembered spending hours waiting on the porch for her mom to come home from her long shifts at the hospital, watching the sky turn from blue to pink to pitch black. She would get lightly scolded for staying up late at times to do so, but as long as her mamí got home safe, she could deal with the tired feeling that followed her into school the next day.

Luz felt herself frown slightly remembering her mom, knowing that while she’s here for the summer, her mom’s working late nights with no one to make sure she gets home safely, all while lying to her about being at camp. _I should have told her before I destroyed the portal_ , Luz thought to herself, _At least then she’d know where I was._

Trying to shake herself of the thought, Luz pulled out her phone and brought up the video that she took of Gus. She played it over and over again, but a glyph never showed itself, and she slumped in defeat against her windowsill. She looked out over the horizon, the soft pink clouds catching her eye. They really were the color that Gus changed Amity’s hair to, like the color of the softest and sweetest cotton candy.

The memory of the hair-color illusion made Luz relax, yet tense up for some reason. _She really did look pretty_ , Luz thought to herself, _more than usual._ Luz pinked at the thought, shaking her head to get it out her head. She turned her attention back to her phone, and immediately forgot what she was thinking about.

On the screen showed a glyph similar to her illusion glyph, though this one had a slightly different arrangement of circles and lines, almost resembling a face. She quickly grabbed the nearest piece of paper she could find before laying it on top of her phone, copying the lines she saw.

Once done, she took the glyph and thought of how she wanted to test it. She brought her hand up to her face, trying to think deeply, but quickly had a fun idea for her first test. She pulled her hand away from her face placing her glyph on the top of it. Remembering what Gus said, she focused intently on the image she wanted to see, then slowly activated the glyph.

The glyph lines glowed a soft blue, but the paper didn’t crumple up. Instead, it cast her hand in a faint blue glow for a moment, leaving behind long, sharp talons in place of her nails. Luz stared in wonder at her new nails for a moment, before launching into an excited squeal that could be heard in the kitchen below her.

Eda heard the squeal, and seeing that Lilith was almost done with dinner, decided to go call down her apprentice. She walked out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the staircase by the living room.

“Hey kid,” Eda bellowed, “Dinner’s almost ready. Go wash up and come down.”

The next thing Eda knew, loud stomping could be heard from upstairs, followed by Luz tumbling down the stairs and landing at Eda’s feet. “I’m okay,” Luz said to a now panicked Eda, who rushed to pull her kid up, “Check it out. I learned a new glyph.” Luz flexed her new talons, the activated glyph still intact in her pocket.

Eda gave Luz a proud look, ruffling her hair and congratulating her. “Nice job, kid,” Eda said, “Imagine the scams we could pull with this.” Luz gave her mentor a look of disapproval, though it quickly fell as a smile took hold. “I don’t want to scam anyone with this,” Luz said, her face turning into a smirk, “I could try a new look though. Maybe some rainbow hair. Or witch ears like you guys.”

Eda ruffled Luz’s hair again before lightly shoving her towards the kitchen. “Maybe not the rainbow hair, kid. The witch ears might suit you, though.”

They entered the kitchen, and Luz quickly showed Lilith her new talons, and the older Clawthorne congratulated the witch-in-training. “That is excellent, Luz,” Lilith said, slight worry in her eyes, “Do you know how to make it disappear, though?”

Luz’s face fell, looking at her claws. “Umm… no.”

Lilith tried not to show her exasperation, masking it with curiosity. “Did the glyph crumple like the others?” Luz brightened, pulling out the activated glyph, still glowing a soft blue. “Nope, it’s still intact.” Lilith let out a small sigh of relief, taking the glyph out of Luz’s hand to inspect. “You might just have to erase the lines or tear the paper to cancel out the glyph.” She ripped the paper in half to demonstrate, and sure enough, Luz’s claws disappeared.

Luz looked at her hands, making sure nothing went wrong. Seeing all nails intact, she pulled Lilith into a tight hug. “Thanks Lilith, I really didn’t want to have claws for the rest of my life,” Luz said, “That would have been difficult to explain to my mom.” Lilith wasn’t sure what was going on, and looked to Eda for guidance. Eda just shrugged, a smile on her face.

“You’ll get used to it,” she said softly, then clapped her hands, summoning King from the living room, “Let’s eat.”

They all sat at the table, ready to start feasting when the old crystal ball on the counter turned on and started to waver between the news and static. The sound quickly became annoying, so with a sigh, Eda stood up and smacked the crystal ball, making the static disappear. She brought the ball over, placing it in the center of the table for everyone to see.

On the screen showed Kikimora standing behind a pedestal on the same petrification stage the Owl House gang escaped from nearly two weeks earlier. The bottom of the screen showed the breaking news headline, _Odalia Blight Named the New Emperor’s Coven Leader_. She stood with an intimidating stare, ignoring the questions that came her way, waiting for the audience to quiet down. Once it was clear their questions wouldn’t be answered, the room went deathly quiet, the only sound being the fire crackling from the pillars along the stage. Kikimora waited a moment more, then spoke in her high and mighty voice.

“Good evening, everyone. It is with great pleasure to deliver the Titan’s message to you all.”

Somehow so few words with little weight caused a chill to be sent down the Owl House’s resident’s spines.

“As you are all aware,” Kikimora continued, “Lilith Clawthorne has been banished from the Emperor’s Coven for betraying the Titan’s will to help her cursed sister, Edalyn Clawthorne, escape her petrification punishment. With her banishment, the Titan has named a new leader for the Coven. Odalia Blight of the respected Blight family and loyal member of the Emperor’s Coven will henceforth be the leader of the Emperor’s Coven.”

Kikimora stood aside as Belos rose from his underground sanctum, his eyes glowing a sickening green, and his mask appeared to be fixed, no longer showing the hit Luz got on him. Behind him stood Odalia Blight, wearing the pristine white robes of her coven and a smug look of confidence and intimidation. Her hair was green like Amity and the twin’s, but it was duller in shade and tied up in a perfect bun. She also had a deep forest green tear-shaped gem embedded in her silky purple dress she wore under the robe.

Belos stepped forward toward the front of the stage slowly, Odalia a step behind him. He stopped just short of the edge before summoning his staff, the red orb adorning the top glowing menacingly. He raised his arms to address the crowd.

“Greetings, children of the Isles,” he spoke, his voice raspy yet commanding. “The Titan has spoken, and his will rules all. As coven leader, Odalia Blight will enforce the Titan’s will and ensure the safety of the Isle’s, starting with bringing the last of the rogue Wild Witches to me to be enlightened.”

Belos turned to Odalia, who stepped forward to stand by his side, putting her hands in his. He ignited his staff, the orb sparking as it struck Odalia’s gem, parting some of his power to her. She visibly stiffened for a moment as the power sunk in, but she took a deep breath as the magic flowed through her, and then turned towards the crowd. She reached out her hand, a staff made out of mahogany appearing out of thin air. She raised the staff in the air, her golden eyes blazing with her newfound power, along with the deep green eyes of the three eyed cobra palisman adorning her staff.

“May the Titan’s will be upheld!” Odalia called, striking the ground with her staff. She was engulfed in a blazing green light as her strength manifested into a towering illusion of her palisman, the third eye in the center of its head glowing red, contrasting the two normal green ones.

As the magic finally calmed down, the illusions dissipated, leaving Odalia and Belos on the stage, with Kikimora off to the side as they all stared down at the crowd, who bowed to the new leader, chanting “May the Titan’s will be upheld” back to Odalia.

With the ceremony done, the crystal ball returned to static, making it the only sound in the now tense Owl House. Luz, Eda, King, and Lilith stared at the crystal ball in shock, all having mixed feelings of what just occurred.

Luz didn’t know much about the Blight’s, but if Amity’s status and Willow’s memories were anything to go off of, she knew they were powerful and well respected, even if they could be cruel when they saw fit. After learning how they threatened Amity and Willow, she knew she didn’t like them, and based off of her first order of arresting the Wild Witches, meaning Eda, she really didn’t trust her.

Eda and Lilith had known the Blight’s since they were kids, and they acted high and mighty then, too, so Odalia being named the new leader of the Emperor’s Coven was not so surprising. Her first objective being to arrest Wild Witches did leave them disconcerted, though. Without their magic, they would have to rely on Luz’s glyphs and Hooty to protect themselves, so the thought of Eda, and potentially Luz, being hunted down did leave them worried.

King wasn’t paying much attention to the ceremony, but the strong display of magic drew his attention away from his food. He didn’t much care for politics and such, but a king can recognize a threat when he sees one, so the magic manifestation raised several red flags in his head.

After a moment of processing what just happened, they all gave each other the same uncertain look. Eda put her head in her hand with a sigh, resting her arm on the table tiredly.

“This could be a problem.”


	8. Azura Book Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Y'all!  
> Last year was really rough for me, as I'm sure it was for all of you, but the new shows I have gotten into have really helped me through it, especially The Owl House. This project in particular has been a joy to work on and share with you all. All of the kudos, comments, and hits make me really excited to continue writing and sharing, so thank you all for the support.  
> Without further ado, who's ready for Azura Book Club?

Just before Hexside was about to be let out on Friday, Eda flew Luz to the center of Bonesborough on Owlbert. It had taken Eda quite a bit of convincing to let Luz go to Azura Book Club after Odalia was named Emperor’s Coven Leader, but after an entire day of pleading, Eda relented, but only if Luz kept her identity hidden. To ensure Luz wouldn’t be recognized, Eda gave Luz an old cloak from her school days, which was dusty and littered with small holes, but Luz happily accepted if it meant she could hang out with Amity.

Eda landed Owlbert in an alleyway across the way from the library, pulling her cloaked hood up further as a few people milled around. Luz peeked around Eda’s shoulder, about to walk towards the library before Eda grabbed her cloak and pulled her back, making her hood fall and earning a yelp from the girl.

“Be careful, kid,” Eda quietly said, “Don’t want any guard to snatch ya.”

Luz gave her mentor a puzzled look. “I get you’re worried about the new order, but Belos already pardoned you, so why are you worried about me?” Eda looked at Luz worriedly, putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder and kneeling to look her in the eyes.

“Listen kid,” Eda started, her voice turning serious, “Belos wants to control all magic and stop wild magic, and what’s wilder than the original form of magic that he can’t control? I know you’ve fought him before and can handle yourself, but I want to make sure that you don’t get captured by his new pet. The Blights are known for being powerful and influential, and I don’t want you getting mixed up in that.”

Luz’s eyes widened, the new information setting in as a pit in her stomach, making her much more nervous than before. “If you don’t want me getting mixed up with them, then why are you letting me hang out with Amity?” Eda gave her kid a small smile. “I don’t know baby Blight too well, but I can tell she’s not like her parents, so I trust her,” Eda said, her voice growing soft, “Besides, it seems like she means a lot to you, so one little outing like this couldn’t hurt.”

Luz smiled, thinking about how Amity has changed over the last couple of months since she’s met her. She may have been mean and tried her best to push Luz away at the beginning, which Luz guessed is what Amity’s parents expected from her, but she’s such an amazing person now. She’s kind, smart, selfless, nerdy, and pretty… wait. Luz pinked slightly, which because of the shadow casted by the alleyway, Eda couldn’t see, much to Luz’s relief.

 _Where did that come from?_ Luz thought to herself.

Luz shook herself mentally of the thought, focusing back on Eda. “Thanks, Eda,” Luz said, leaning forward to hug her, “I promise to be careful.” Eda hugged Luz back before slowly pulling away to stand up again, her bones cracking in several places.

“You better,” Eda quipped, “I don’t have my magic to bust you out of jail. If you do get yourself in trouble in there, just holler for me. I’m going to do some on research on the portal.”

Luz nodded as Eda ruffled her hair and pulled up the girl’s hood. Luz looked out at the street again, knowing Hexside should have gotten out not too long ago, and saw a familiar shade of green walking towards the library steps. Eda turned around and saw Amity, too, and grinned to herself as she gave Luz a small shove forward, making the girl sprint towards her friend.

Upon reaching the steps, Luz called out to Amity, making the girl turn around and smile softly upon seeing Luz. Luz stopped just as she reached the top of the stairs, practically vibrating with energy when she noticed something new about Amity’s appearance.

“Did you re-dye your hair, Amity?” Luz asked, “It looks really pretty.”

Amity’s smile quickly fell, her ears drooping slightly before she tried to regain her composure. “Thanks. I-I did it a couple days ago,” Amity said, her voice matching the forced smile on her face, making Luz worried she said something wrong. Upon getting a closer look at her appearance, Luz noticed that Amity had deep bags under her eyes, like she hadn’t slept in days, and her eyes seemed dull and were slightly pink around the edges. The sight made Luz deeply concerned for her friend.

“Are you okay?” Luz asked, “Is it not the shade you wanted? You look tired. Do you need to go home and get some rest?”

Amity’s eyes immediately widened, panic seeping into her features. “No!” she cried, startling Luz. She took a deep breath, trying to keep some composure while in public. “No,” she tried again at a reasonable volume, “I’m fine, Luz. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

Luz looked at Amity worriedly, making Amity’s heart tighten at the thought that her crush was worried about her. “You’re my friend, Amity, it’s my job to worry about you,” Luz said softly, “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you? You can talk to me about anything.”

Amity smiled sadly at Luz, her compassion cheering her up slightly. “Thanks for the offer, Luz, but I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Luz still gave her friend a worried glance, but tried to hide it with a smile as she pulled the fifth The Good Witch Azura book out from her bag under her cloak. “Would Azura Book Club make you feel better?”

Amity’s smile grew slightly, making the other girl perk up slightly. “That would be nice.”

..........

The two girls were engrossed in their meeting in Amity’s secret hideout, Luz reading for Azura as she enacted the story in wide, dramatic movements, while Amity stood next to her reading for Hecate and slowly getting more dramatic in her motions as the chapters went on.

Luz pointed at Amity, determination in her eyes as she took on her role. “’Hecate, my oldest rival and newest friend, with our combined strengths, we could stop the Obsidian Snake before he controls all of Arcemia.’ Azura raised her staff to point to the sky. ‘Will you join me and save the land?’”

Luz handed her copy of the book to Amity, who put her hand on her hip to get into character. “’I would never let my home be controlled by a fiendish fool, but I seriously doubt allying myself with another fool would make much of a difference.’ Hecate gave Azura a smirk, seeing the appalled expression on her face. ‘I would have better luck working with your dog companion.’”

Luz broke into a fit of giggles, making Amity also drop the act and laugh along with her. She never allowed herself to express her love for Azura like this, since it would be considered “Behavior unbecoming of a Blight,” but with Luz, she felt comfortable geeking out over Azura. She could never do this with Boscha, her gang, or even her siblings, even if they were getting better about the teasing. With Luz, she felt like she could truly be herself, even if anytime the girl so much as smiled in her direction, she felt her knees go weak.

The girl’s giggling subsided, leaving them breathless and smiling giddily. Luz wiped a tear from her eye, finally catching her breath. “Sorry, I just find that line funny.”

Amity smiled at Luz, her eyes shining under the dim star and planet lights strung around her hideout, the sight leaving Luz breathless for a moment. “I think it’s funny, too. I do take offense for Azura, though, since she’s clearly grown to be a strong witch.”

Luz shook her head slightly, focusing on the topic at hand. “I know, right. She’s so strong, kind, and awesome. It’s why she’s my favorite character.”

Amity hummed in response, closing the book gently and setting it on the desk next to Luz’s cloak. “She’s my favorite as well. I always wished I could be just like her.” Luz perked at Amity’s response, an idea forming in her head.

“Is she the reason you dye your hair green?”

Luz realized immediately that that was the wrong thing to ask, judging by Amity’s sudden tense state. Her hands rested on her chair, gripping to the edges like her life depended on it, and her shoulders were bunched up to her ears, which were lowered in what Luz guessed was sadness.

“I-I’m sorry, Amity,” Luz said, worry creeping into her voice, “I knew you didn’t want to talk about your hair. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Amity took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before turning towards Luz, her hands now gripping the skirt of her uniform. “I-It’s fine, Luz,” she said shakily, “I know you didn’t mean any harm in it.” Luz stepped forward and slowly grabbed Amity’s hands, looking her in the eyes. “It’s not okay,” Luz said in a soft, yet stern voice, “You’re clearly upset about this. I want to help, but I know not to pry if you’re not okay with it. I get if you don’t want to talk about it, but know that I’m here if you do.”

Amity looked at the girl a few inches away from her, feeling that same warm feeling in her chest whenever Luz was around. She was so compassionate towards everyone, no matter their past actions, and she really did care about her friend’s feelings. Amity never once felt that same empathy or warmth from her parents, since it was weak to show kindness, and it was even hard to feel that same trust with the twins at times. Ever since Luz came into her life, she felt like she could be a better person, for herself and for her new friends, and that she could be herself around those who truly cared for her. No longer did she want to uphold the high-and-mighty standards that came with being a Blight, or the glory of being from a rich and influential family. She just wanted to be herself, and with Luz, she feels that she can be. The human had a way to break down walls that Amity didn’t even know she had, and her life had become chaotic, dangerous, and emotionally jarring since Luz came into it, but she had never been happier because of it.

Amity looked at the hands holding hers, becoming very aware how close they were, and gave Luz’s hands a squeeze on instinct. Luz smiled warmly at Amity, giving her hands a small squeeze in return. The small action carried clear meaning that calmed Amity down slightly. She took a deep breath, wondering if she was really going to do what she was about to do right now, but the warm hands in hers gave her the encouragement she needed to open up to Luz.

“My,” Amity started, her voice wavering slightly, “My… mother makes me dye it. She… wants me to match my siblings… to look like… a Blight.”

The silence that filled the room once Amity spoke killed her a bit on the inside, making her more anxious than before. She couldn’t meet Luz’s eyes, not wanting to see the shock or hurt that she expected to see in them. Luz cared so much about her friends, something like this could make her upset, maybe fight her mother or something else crazy. Maybe she would be uncomfortable with the information and leave Amity. Amity knew that wouldn’t happen, but her fear of rejection still nagged the back of her mind.

The silence stretched on, and Amity worried that maybe she had freaked out her friend, so she tried to slowly remove her hands from Luz’s. The subtle movement triggered something in Luz, though, and before Amity knew it, arms were being wrapped tightly around her neck, her vision being obscured by Luz’s dark brown locks. She had no idea what to do, and her hands hung rigged in the air where they were just connected with Luz’s a moment ago. She’d seen Luz do this before, and had experienced a few of Luz’s hugs herself, but it was still new to her, and it felt… nice. She really didn’t have any words for it, she’d never experienced this sort of physical interaction before Luz came into her life, but it made her chest feel warm and fuzzy, and her stomach was doing flips once her brain processed how close they were.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Luz’s waist, leaning her head on Luz’s shoulder. Any worries that Luz might be upset with her dissipated as the warmth from the other girl enveloped her. It made her feel at peace, something she hadn’t felt for the past few days.

“I’m sorry,” Luz suddenly said quietly, confusing the other girl, “I didn’t know your mom made you do that. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Amity shrugged slightly, being resigned to her hair being one of the many things her mom controlled. “It’s fine, Luz,” she said, saddening slightly when Luz pulled away from the hug, taking the warmth with her.

“It’s not okay,” Luz said adamantly, “She shouldn’t make you dye your hair if you don’t want to. You’re just as much a Blight with or without the green hair.”

Amity smiled sadly at Luz. _If only it was that easy_ , Amity thought to herself. She never wanted to dye her hair, but not too long after her parents made her cuts ties with Willow, her mother had “suggested” she dye her hair, and when Amity refused, her mother said she would never be a true Blight with “peasants” hair, as she called it, and would disappoint her. Amity didn’t want to dye her hair, but being a disappointment to the Blight name was something unspeakable to her, at the time.

Seeing the sad and distant look in Amity’s eyes, Luz tried to think of some way to make her feel better. She knew by now not to pry into personal matters if the other person wasn’t comfortable, and this matter was something completely out of her range of knowledge. She tried to think of things that made Amity happy, and remembering her notepad in her pocket, an idea came to her.

Luz reached into her pocket, taking Amity out of her thoughts as she watched Luz curiously. Luz took out her notepad and pen, flipping to a new page and looking up to Amity to make sure she was watching. She slowly drew out her signature light glyph, taking extra care to draw the lines slowly and precisely. Once finished, she tapped the page, bringing the light orb to life.

Amity had seen Luz demonstrate her light glyph before, but something about seeing the small light orb as it floated between them helped put her slightly at ease. It reminded her of the first time Luz had shown her the glyph, how she hated the human for making her look like a fool to her future that her mother was now running. Despite their rough first encounters, Luz never gave up hope that there was a good side to Amity, which the witchling would be forever grateful for.

Luz looked hopefully at Amity, and seeing the small smile grow on her face made Luz reciprocate it, her chest feeling warm and fuzzy knowing she made Amity smile. She handed her notepad and pen to Amity, catching the other girl by surprise.

“You try to draw the glyph now.”

Amity gave Luz a shocked expression, but seeing the soft, encouraging smile on Luz’s face made her focus on the notepad and pen in her hands, and did her best to replicate the glyph. She carefully drew the perfect circles and lines, doing her best to remember the glyph. When she felt she had it right, she hesitantly tapped the glyph.

Both girls were shocked when the lines glowed a soft pink before turning into a small pink light orb, floating next to Luz’s yellow one. Luz knew Amity was a smart and studious student, so if anyone could replicate a glyph after watching a couple of demonstrations, it would be her, but it was still slightly shocking to see her do it on the first try, and in a different color, no less. Amity honestly wasn’t sure the glyph would work, and the sense of having no magic drained after casting a spell was unusual to her.

The soft silence was broken by the sounds of crashing and yelling outside the hideout. Luz turned towards the door, confusion on her face as she walked to open the door slightly. Making sure no one was around, she peaked out the hideout to see books flying in all directions and people running around in panic. Luz was about to step out to see what the commotion was when she heard Eda’s signature laugh, followed by her flying by several rows down on Owlbert, several Conformitorium guards chasing her.

Luz slowly closed the door, turning towards Amity who looked at her expectantly. Luz shrugged, not sure how to explain the situation outside. “I think we’re stuck here for a while. I think Eda got bored with studying portals and decided to have some fun.”

Amity looked shocked for a moment, but remembering the Owl Lady’s reputation as the most wanted witch on the Boiling Isles, she wasn’t entirely shocked she would cause a ruckus in a library. Her mind narrowed in on the portal part, though, and she reminded herself that she was here to help Luz, not spill her own personal issues.

“Has she had any leads on how to build another portal?” Amity asked. Luz shook her head. “Not much luck,” Luz said, “But Eda said she would get me home before summer’s end, so I’m not too worried.”

Amity’s ears lowered the slightest bit at the information, not realizing Luz would be leaving at the end of summer. _That’s only a few weeks away_ , Amity thought to herself, _How am I supposed to confess to her with so little time? How is the Owl Lady even supposed to build a portal in so little time, especially with no leads? Does Luz realize the time crunch she’s in?_

Judging by Luz’s expression, she didn’t seem overly concerned with the state of the situation, so Amity decided to trust her judgement. She remembered the notepad and pen still in her hand, and walked over to hand it to Luz. Luz looked at the notepad, smiling as she scribbled out more light glyphs, lighting up the room as she walked over and grabbed her Azura book off the desk. Amity looked at the light orbs that now cast the room in a soft glow, making the otherwise dark and brooding room seem cozy.

Luz noticed her looking at the light orbs with a small smile on her face, the golden orbs making Amity’s golden eyes shine more than they already do, casting sharp shadows along her cheek bones, even making her newly dyed hair shine in varying shades of green. The sight caught Luz in a trance for moment, leaving her breathless as she admired her friend in a new light.

Amity looked over, and upon noticing Luz staring at her, her face turned crimson. Luz shook her head upon realizing she had been staring, rubbing the back of her head with her hand and looking anywhere but Amity.

“Sorry,” Luz cried, “I just wanted to light up the room for us to read better. I didn’t mean to stare.”

Amity, still blushing profusely, looked at Luz as her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, and then looked at the light orbs around them, an idea forming in her head.

Luz was looking at her feet when a pale pink light orb floated in front of her, making her look up as Amity drew several small spell circles as she made her way over to a couple of pillows on the floor by the door, making new pink light orbs to light up the room further.

Luz smiled, relieved she didn’t freak out her friend. Once Amity sat down, Luz rushed over and plopped down to her left, Azura book in hand. Amity pinked at the sudden close contact, but quickly squashed down the butterflies in her stomach to not embarrass herself. Luz pulled a nearby blanket over to cover the two of them, scooting closer to Amity to read the book together.

Normally, Amity probably would have passed out at the sudden close contact and the prospect of sharing a blanket and being so close… close enough to snuggle, she supposed. Right now, though, with the soft lights around them and reading their favorite book series together, it created a sense of peace that calmed her nerves.

Luz looked over at Amity to make sure was comfortable before they began reading. Once settled, Luz smiled at her, getting a soft smile in return. “You ready to start where we left off?”

“Yup.”

..........

They read for quite some time, neither knowing how much time had passed with how much fun they were having. They still reenacted their roles with dramatics, waving their arms wildly and posing, even if they were right next to each other.

The two girls laughed as Luz did her best impression of a crotchety old man who delivers a prophecy to Azura and Hecate. They hadn’t even realized their arms got entangled until the laughing fit subsided, and when they noticed, they both turned a soft shade of pink, but neither made an effort to remove their arm.

Luz looked down at the book in her other hand, trying to admire the illustration of Azura in her hero’s pose, but couldn’t get the truth of Amity’s hair out of her mind, feeling guilty for having brought it up.

“I’m sorry,” Luz said, getting the other girl’s attention, “I shouldn’t have brought up your hair. You were clearly uncomfortable with talking about it and I pushed you to talk about it.”

Amity frowned slightly, feeling bad for making Luz feel guilty. She may have pushed her to open up, but not as hard as Luz thinks. She felt comfortable talking to Luz about her hair, more comfortable than she has felt with anyone else.

“It’s okay, Luz,” Amity said, looking up at her crush, “I felt comfortable telling you about my hair. You don’t have to feel sorry for me trusting you.”

Luz gave Amity a small smile, feeling that warm feeling in her chest again knowing Amity trusted her. “I-I trust you, too, Amity. You’re like the bestest friend I’ve ever had, I want you to know you can tell me anything.” Amity smiled at her in return, even if the friend part pricked a little hole in her heart. “I know, Luz. You can tell me anything, too, if you’d like.”

Luz nodded, looking down at the book again, wishing there was some other way she could help. She could tell Amity was bothered by her hair, and wished there was some way she could help dye her hair back to it’s original color or something.

Luz’s eyes widened at the thought, quickly pulling out her arm free from Amity’s and pulling her notepad out, making the other girl blink in confusion. She looked over Luz’s shoulder to see her drawing a glyph, but one she hasn’t seen before. Once Luz was done, she pulled the page out of the notepad and placed it on Amity’s hair, the girl looking at Luz like she’d gone crazy.

“I know this isn’t a permanent solution,” Luz said, worried seeing the look on Amity’s face, “But I hope this will cheer you up.” She thought of Amity’s natural hair, like the colors she’s seen in Willow’s memories, then tapped the glyph.

After a second of blinding blue light, the glyph remained on Amity’s now natural hair, making Luz smile widely as the other girl blinked in confusion. “What did you do?” Amity asked worriedly. “It’s the illusion glyph I’ve been working on,” Luz said quickly to her defense, “I made your hair look like it’s natural hair color.”

Amity eyes widened, processing what Luz just told her. She summoned her scroll, turning on the selfie mode of her camera, and her jaw dropped at the sight. Looking back at her was herself, only now with brown hair in shades she had nearly forgotten. She slowly raised her hand and hesitantly touched her hair, not believing her eyes, and felt tears build up when the color did not disappear. She knew it was an illusion, but seeing her hair in its natural color, it was like being freed from her mother’s control.

“What do you think?” Luz asked hesitantly, drawing the witch’s attention.

Amity smiled brightly, her small fangs poking out slightly. “I love it,” she said breathlessly, “When did you learn the glyph?”

Luz opened her mouth to respond, but quickly remembered the nature of learning this particular glyph, feeling a wave of embarrassment as her cheeks pinked slightly. She hummed for a moment, making Amity look at her curiously.

“Umm,” she started, “Not long after you guys left Wednesday, I was studying the video of Gus, and it-it just showed itself to me.”

Amity could tell Luz left something out of her story, if her nervousness was anything to go by, but let it go as excitement for her friend learning a new glyph took over. “That’s great, Luz,” she said excitedly, calming the Latina down, “You seem to be getting quicker at learning glyphs lately.”

Luz shrugged, blushing slightly at the compliment. “Thanks. I just thought it’d be a fun glyph to use. I’m glad I could use it to cheer you up, though.” Amity blushed slightly, pushing a stray strand of hair back to distract herself from her stomach that was currently doing gymnastics. She gave a small sigh; while she really appreciated the thought, Amity knew this illusion could never last.

“Thank you, Luz,” Amity started, her gaze landing on her hands in her lap, “I really appreciate it, but I can’t come home to my mother like this. She would throw a fit.” Luz hummed, knowing this could never be a permanent thing, but the elation on Amity’s face was something she wanted to the cause of all the time.

“Maybe this can’t be permanent,” Luz said, reaching up to grab the glyph still on Amity’s head and then putting it in her pocket, “But it could be our little secret. Then anytime we hang out, you can be who you want to be, physically and mentally.”

Amity smiled warmly at Luz, feeling that same sense of comfort she felt earlier when she told Luz the truth about her hair. Never before had she felt this sense of trust, one she could put her life on, in another witch, which made sense since Luz was human. The thought amused her, but the feeling was serious. And for that trust to be respected, it made Amity fall for the other girl harder.

Luz returned the warm smile, her chest fluttering knowing she cheered Amity up. When she first saw Amity earlier that day, she looked drained of happiness, her eyes sullen and red-rimmed. It made her heart sink seeing Amity in such misery, and it was all because of her hair. Luz once liked the green color because it reminded her of Azura, now it would just remind her of Amity’s sadness. Now she radiated joy and relief, her eyes shining under the light orbs, and her hair reflected the yellows and pinks of the lights, making it appear to glow. Here she was glowing with joy, and Luz was the cause of it.

Seeing her so happy, it just made Luz feel something strong in her core, but she couldn’t describe it. Amity was so many wonderful things, and they all swirled into this feeling that Luz had no way of putting into words. She was smart, selfless, powerful, nerdy, kind, and…

“Hermosa,” Luz breathed, catching the other girl by surprise.

“What was that?” Amity squeaked, not sure what dialect Luz just spoke. Luz’s eyes widened, realizing what she just said out loud. “It’s… umm… nothing. It was nothing!” Luz sputtered, looking anywhere but Amity. Amity raised a brow, knowing what Luz said wasn’t “nothing.” Before she could say anything, Luz held up her book. “How about we continue reading?”

Amity gave Luz a confused look for moment, but shrugged and leaned back into the pillows. Luz quickly got settled, hoping to move on from her slip up. Their arms intertwined again without them realizing, but neither made an effort to remove their arm, though both face’s flushed for a moment, mentally panicking if they should or not.

They soon fell into a comfortable reading session, though, and read a few chapters before a wave of tiredness swept over them. They both yawned, trying to continue reading, but found themselves in a battle with their increasingly heavy eyes. Amity rested her head against Luz’s shoulder, causing the other girl to stiffen slightly as she looked down at her friend. Soon Amity’s breathing evened out, and she was fast asleep.

Luz felt sleep winning it’s battle over her as well, and rested her open book on her lap, accepting defeat. She watched her sleeping friend, noticing the small smile on her face as she peacefully slept. What she accidentally said earlier freaked her out at the time, but found now that she wasn’t lying. Seeing Amity so cheerful when Luz had used her glyphs and now so content as she slept, she admitted to herself that Amity was… beautiful. Her cheeks pinked at the thought, but the fluttering in her chest only made her feel happy.

Luz felt sleep making it’s final conquest, and she rested her head on Amity’s in surrender. As her heavy eyes finally closed, she found herself mumbling her newfound truth out loud.

“You’re beautiful, Amity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is supposed to be a drawing at the end of this, but AO3 is acting up. I'll try to edit this tomorrow and get the picture up, but in the meantime, you can see the drawing on my Instagram account, which is @_sketchywolf_


	9. Oh Cramity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000+ hits?! Where did you all come from?! I am ecstatic to see all of the support from you all and am very excited to write all of the chapters to come. Let's just say the next several chapters are the reason I wrote this story in the first place.  
> This chapter was pretty difficult to write, but after putting myself in the right mindset, I think it turned out pretty good. This is also the longest chapter yet at over 6000 words, so get comfy and prepare for tons of fluff.

Eda walked through the now empty library, stepping over fallen books and scattered slips of paper, a result of the chaos she had made in her mad dash out earlier. The sun hung low in the sky, casting golden rays through the windows and making the mess seem to glow. She was proud of the chaos she caused, not having gotten into a chase from the law in quite a while. Even without magic, she could break laws and get away from authority, as well as pick locks to get back in and grab her kid.

She looked across the vast space, not seeing or hearing anybody around. She knew she wasn’t at the Owl House, she was just there when she got away from the fuzz, and she knew her kid would be smart enough to not go to Baby Blight’s mansion, or any other home, for that matter. Eda knew Luz had to be here, it was just a matter of where.

Meanwhile, Amity woke to a ping from her scroll, opening her eyes slowly as she took in her surroundings. She saw she was in her secret hideout, noticing the faint glow of her star and planet lights that hung from the ceiling as well as the tiny light orbs that floated about lazily. She watched as a little golden one floated in front of her before popping out of existence as it booped her nose, leaving a comforting warmth behind. It reminded her of Luz’s light orbs.

It was then that Amity realized the position she was in, her and Luz’s arm intertwined and Luz’s head resting gently against hers. Her face flushed crimson as she realized how close she was to Luz, who still softly snored in even breaths. Her attention was diverted as another soft ping sounded from her scroll. She summoned it, and jumped slightly as she saw what time it was and the messages from Emira underneath.

_Where are you?_

_Mom and dad are looking for you._

_They might send coven guards if you don’t get home soon._

The sudden movement from Amity woke Luz from her slumber, and she yawned as she stretched her back. She looked tiredly over at Amity, who looked worriedly down at her phone as she typed a quick message and spelled her scroll out existence. She turned towards Luz, who met her with a concerned look.

“I’ve been here for too long,” Amity explained, “My parents are looking for me. I have to go.”

Luz’s half-awake mind took a moment to process what Amity told, but she quickly got up and grabbed her cloak and bag when the information was processed. She put on her bag before draping the worn cloak over her shoulders, turning back to Amity to make sure she was ready to go. Amity got up and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and reaching to open the door when Luz put her hand on her shoulder. She turned around in confusion before her eyes landed on the faintly glowing glyph Luz held in her hand, her ears drooping silently as she reached up and brushed her hair back. Luz gave her a sympathetic smile, which the witch returned with a small smile of her own.

“I know this can’t last forever,” Luz started, “But remember, it’s our little secret. We could even hang out more so you can use the glyph, or I can make a copy for you.” The prospect of spending more time with Amity made her heart flutter and her smile to grow wider.

Amity’s smile grew seeing Luz’s cheery grin, and the thought of spending more time with her crush was one she instantly loved, even if it made her cheeks pinken. “I would lo-like to hang with you, Luz,” Amity stuttered, “Maybe Friday’s can be our regular Azura Book Club day?”

“That would be great!” Luz cried, jumping excited on her toes and nodding her head wildly. Amity shook her head slightly, smile unwavering much like her adoration for the human. Once Luz had settled down, she looked at the glyph still in her hand before looking at Amity, the unspoken question clear to Amity.

_Do I rip the glyph, or should you do it?_

Amity hesitated a moment before grabbing the glyph and slowly ripping it in half, cancelling out the spell and making the illusion disappear, saddening the girl slightly. Remembering the fun she had today, though, she smiled at Luz, who returned it in earnest.

Amity then turned around and opened the door slightly, making sure the coast was clear. She knew the commotion earlier was the result of the Owl Lady, but the mess of books and papers outside were a shock, nonetheless, and unsettled her slightly. She had the sudden urge to clean up the mess and organize all the books, but she had no time for that, so she shook her head and opened the door fully, stepping out into the golden light that was wafting into the library.

They made their way through the mess, jumping over piles of books and carts on their side, making sure to not slip on the loose pieces of paper covering the floor. Luz knew Eda could cause some real mayhem when she wanted to, but this seemed like some of her best work. She was oddly proud to be learning from the ex-criminal.

“There you are kid!”

The two girls turned towards the sound of the voice coming from the upper level, seeing a familiar silver-haired witch waving at them before flying down on Owlbert. When she reached the ground, she pulled Luz into a side hug, gesturing widely towards her creation. “What do ya think, kid? Do I still got it?” Eda asked her, her crooked grin showing off her gold fang proudly. Luz smiled up at her mentor, giving her a thumbs up. “Some of your best work.” Eda ruffled Luz’s hair through her hood, making the human laugh as she tried to push her away.

Amity rolled her eyes at the two, though a smile tugged at her lips. Despite the Owl Lady’s rough exterior and dangerous reputation, she really did have a soft spot for Luz that Amity secretly wished could be the same with her own parents. She knew it would never come to be, though, if her hair meant anything.

Once Eda was done messing with Luz, she pushed her toward the front of the library. As she passed Amity, she stopped and gave her a hard stare, making the witchling cower before the taller woman. “Are you gonna tell your parents about… this?” Eda asked, gesturing towards the mess of a library and Luz. Amity quirked her eyebrow, wondering why Eda was worried about her ratting Eda out to her parents, then it hit her. She would like to forget her mom was the new Emperor Coven’s leader, but it was increasingly pointed out to her in the stares she received in school or in public, the way people would move out of her way when she walked by, and now with the slight worry she could see in Eda’s eyes. She looked over to Luz, who was happily walking over fallen bookshelves towards the front, completely unaware no one was by her. She then shifted her attention back to the Owl Lady, quickly shaking her head.

“O-Of course not, Ms. Owl Lady,” she stammered. Eda dragged her hand through her long hair, looking tired. “Kid, you can call me Eda,” she said with a groan, “I don’t like that ‘Ms.’ stuff. Makes me feel old and responsible.”

Eda turned around, nodding her head towards Luz. “Let’s go, Baby Blight. I gotta get my kid home,” she said with a small smile on her face. Amity followed Eda through the library, ignoring the nickname and instead watching as Luz got distracted with interesting books she found on the ground, or with throwing papers in the air, or slipping on said papers. Amity smiled and felt her face warm as she watched Luz have fun in this chaotic mess. Though Amity was unsettled by the lack of organization around her and would normally report this to the authorities, she understood the worry Eda had considering who her mom was, and it made Luz happy to frolic through the disaster, so she’d let it slide.

Eda glanced down to see Amity smiling dreamily towards her apprentice, her face flushed, and a smirk spread across her own face.

“You like my kid, huh?” Eda asked quietly for only Amity to hear, and the witchling promptly flushed an even deeper red, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the woman giving her an amused look. “How… W-why would you t-think that?” Amity asked, panicking as she wondered if her secret was out, if Eda would tell Luz, or spread the word and ruin her reputation. She knew her parents had learned her secret, which was already stressful enough, but if others found out, she didn’t know what she’d do, or her parents for that matter.

Eda turned to the girl, unaware of the panic in her head. “I see how you look at her, and I saw your dance at Grom. If that didn’t scream two girls in love, I don’t know what does?” Amity covered her face with her hands, wanting to vanish from existence right then and there. She perked when she processed the last part of Eda’s evidence. “Did… did you say _two_ girls in love? Does Luz like me, too?” Amity said hopefully, removing her hands away from her face. Eda’s face softened seeing the girl’s face turn hopeful. “I don’t know, kid. She hasn’t really discussed that kind of stuff.”

Amity’s form slumped slightly, making Eda’s maternal instinct sweep over her. She started to move them forward again, putting her hand on Amity’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I don’t know for certain if Luz likes you or not,” she began, feeling Amity slouch even more under her, “What I do know is that Luz cares an awful lot about you, and you mean a lot to her. She cares about all her friends, of course, but I see this particular spark whenever it concerns you. I don’t know if it means she likes you, but I say wait and see.”

Amity thought about what Eda said, feeling her heart warm knowing Luz cared about her. She straightened out her back as they made their way closer to the front, where Luz was waving them down. She looked up at Eda, a hint of fear in her eyes. “Thank you, Eda,” she said sincerely, “You… you won’t tell anyone… that I like her, right?”

Eda gave the witchling a warm smile, reaching up to ruffle the girl’s hair. “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t do something like that. I won’t tell anyone about your little teenage drama.” Amity went to push the older woman away but stopped her attempts and smiled gratefully up at the adult. Her trust had been betrayed by many adult figures in the past, but she hoped that Eda might be different. Luz trusted her with her life, and Eda hadn’t betrayed her, so Amity hoped that this adult might be different.

They finally reached the front, where Luz was waiting impatiently for the two. Together, they all walked out the library, where Eda mounted on her staff and patted the spot next to her for Luz. Before she could walk over to her mentor, Luz felt arms wrap around her shoulders as green hair filled her vision. She was stunned for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Amity, hugging the witch tightly.

“Thank you, Luz, for everything,” Amity said, ignoring the blush that had likely spread to her ears by this point.

“It’s no problem, Amity. What are friends for?”

Amity pushed down the hurt she felt at the sentiment, opting to give Luz a slight squeeze before pulling away. “See you soon, I hope?” she asked, doing her best to keep her voice steady. Luz nodded, her wide smile spreading to Amity as a small smile spread on her own face. Luz suddenly grabbed Amity’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze that confused the witchling.

“Remember, if you need to talk about anything, I’m there for you, Am’s,” Luz said, looking anywhere but Amity, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Amity’s mind was in too much of a panic at the new nickname and the fact that THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS to notice the human’s flushed face. She mentally shook herself before squeezing Luz’s hand, getting the other girl’s attention. “Thanks, Luz. If you need to talk about anything, I’m here, too.”

They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence, the feel of the other’s hand in theirs making their hearts flutter. Eda decided she was done with the mushy teenage stuff, even if she may have found it cute.

“Let’s go, Luz. Don’t want any guards to see us,” Eda called over to her kid, making the two girls jump and tear their hands away. Luz stood awkwardly for a moment before turning around and rushing over to Eda and sitting down behind her. Eda couldn’t help but chuckle at the awkwardness that surrounded the two girls before turning her attention to Amity.

“I would offer you a ride, but I’d rather not tempt your mother and have her arrest me,” she said flatly, making Amity brush a loose strand of hair back as she grimaced. Luz didn’t want Amity to walk home when it was starting to get dark, but she also didn’t want her mentor to potentially get arrested, so she shrugged and waved goodbye as her and Eda flew away. Amity was a strong witch, so Luz knew she’d be alright on the trip home.

“Bye, Amity, I’ll see you later!”

Amity waved goodbye with a small smile on her face until the pair was out of sight, then she made her way home.

Luz and Eda made their way to the Owl House in a comfortable silence as the sun retreated further under the horizon, the sky’s pink and oranges being quickly turned into deep purples and blues as the pale blue moon started its conquest across the sky.

Luz watched the scene before her in wonder. From their height, she could see the sun’s last few golden rays drape across Bonesborough and the ribs of the Titan that towered high above her, making them glow. She could see the water in the distance as the light danced off the waves, the purple sea shining with its golden waves. The fluffy pale pink and orange clouds floated overhead as the sun cast sharp shadows on the swirling shapes. The sight was something to behold, and she wondered idly if Amity had ever seen the Boiling Isles like this. She probably did, since she’s lived here her entire life, but the thought of showing Amity this view made Luz’s heart flutter with delight.

Eda looked behind her to see her kid with a goofy smile spread across her face as she looked at the view. She chuckled to herself, wondering if the view was the only reason she was smiling.

“Did you have a good time, Luz?” she asked as the Owl House came into sight. Luz looked up at her excitedly, her eyes shining even as the sun finally lowered below the horizon. “It was great,” she cried, spreading her arms out wildly and leaning back, quickly grabbing the staff again before she fell off, “We read through most of book 5 of The Good Witch Azura, and I used some of my glyphs to cheer Amity up, and she was so happy, which made me really happy.”

Eda landed on the ground softly before giving Luz a confused look. “What do you mean to cheer her up? Was she sad?” Luz nodded sadly, remembering how Amity looked when they first met earlier that afternoon. “Yeah, she… um… is not getting along well with her mom, so she was pretty upset when we first met up,” Luz said carefully. Not a lie, she just wanted to leave the truth about Amity’s hair out since it was clear that it was something she trusted Luz with.

Eda ruffled Luz’s hair, a fond smile finding its way onto her face. “Look at you being there for your friend, it almost makes me wonder if you’re my kid,” she said with a laugh. Luz laughed along with her, pushing her away and running towards the front door. Eda followed closely behind, ignoring Hooty’s constant chatter as they walked in to smell something delicious and savory. Eda hadn’t realized how starving she was until the smell made her stomach growl, causing a laugh from Luz as she took off her cloak and hung it up by the door.

Instead of walking into the kitchen, Eda wanted to be a little more efficient. “We’re home,” she cried, “Is dinner done?”

It took a moment, but soon King was scurrying into the living room and pounced into Luz’s outstretched arms. Once comfortable, he turned his attention to the two women. “Lilith says dinner will be ready in a little while, and also kindly asks that you stop yelling like a barbarian.”

Eda rolled her eyes before shouting again. “It’s called being efficient, Lily! Better get used to it cause it’s my house, so I get to do what I want!” Luz and King laughed as they heard a loud sigh coming from the kitchen as Eda walked over and plopped herself on the couch. Luz walked over to join her, setting King on her and scratching the spot between his shoulder blades that she knew he loved. He quickly settled in and just as quickly fell into slumber, his breathing becoming even and deep.

Eda and Luz sat in comfortable silence as the sounds of pots and bowls clanging could be heard from the kitchen. Eda looked down on the table and saw some of Luz’s textbooks spayed out across, and it reminded her of one her errands she ran earlier that day. “Hey kid. Guess what I learned today?” Luz looked over at her mentor, careful not to move King, and shrugged when an answer didn’t come.

“I talked with Bump after fleeing the fuzz, and I learned you’re safe to go back to Hexside.”

Forgetting King was on her lap, Luz jumped up from the couch, sending King flying to the table. She looked at her mentor with wide eyes, not believing her ears. “You’re serious? I can go back to school?” Luz asked incredulously. Eda smiled at her kids clear excitement and nodded her head. “He said that as long as you don’t break any laws, we’re still safe from the Emperor’s Coven, and you can still study all the tracks.”

Luz squealed at the news, jumping up and down and pumping her fists in the air before she jumped on Eda and gave her a big hug, knocking all the breath out of the older witch. “Thank you thank you thank you, Eda! You’re the best!” King was becoming increasingly annoyed with the loud noises, so he scurried away muttering under his breath. When Eda was finally able to get some air, she waved her hand nonchalantly. “It was nothing. You think I was gonna let Bump slide if he said my kid couldn’t learn magic? Heck no.”

Luz laughed, moving so that she now sat next to the older witch, a wide smile present on her face. “I can’t wait to get back,” she started excitedly, “I can’t wait to show off my new glyphs to my illusions professor, or see the creatures in beast keeping, or hang out with Willow and Gus again. Maybe now that I’m back in school, Amity can help me figure out the abomination glyph.”

The mention of Amity gave Eda an idea, though she knew she would have to tread carefully in order to get the answers she sought.

“Luz, can I ask you a question?” she started nonchalantly. Luz nodded in response.

“How do you feel about Amity?”

Luz quirked an eyebrow at Eda, confused by the question. “What do you mean?”

“I know she means an awful lot to you, and you care about her. I just mean that… when you see her or think about her, what do feel?” Eda said hesitantly, not having this kind of conservation before.

Luz was still confused by the question, and more importantly where it came from, but she thought of an answer, nonetheless. She considered how Amity was smart, kind, nerdy, and so many other wonderful things wrapped up into an amazing witch. Her intelligence inspired her to be a better witch. Her kindness is what made her want to be friends with her, once she saw it beneath the cold layers Amity built up over the years. She was a nerd just like Luz, and loved the Good Witch Azura, too. Luz never knew anyone who liked the Azura books back in the Human Realm, so to find someone like Amity here who liked the books as much as she did, it did something to her heart that she couldn’t describe.

Luz also thought of how Amity never had to try to make Luz smile, she was just always happy when the witch was around. And anytime Luz could make Amity happy, whether it was by taking her place at Grom or changing her hair to its natural color, it made her whole being radiate with joy that she could never hope to describe. Seeing her so happy earlier that day, even seeing little fangs that Luz wasn’t aware Amity had, it filled her with a big feeling that almost overwhelmed her.

Honestly, Luz couldn’t believe she was friends with an amazing witch like Amity. She was so many things that Luz liked and admired, and she was beautiful, too. How could someone as ordinary and magicless as Luz be close to an awesome witch like Amity?

…Wait a minute.

Eda saw her apprentice’s face flush a deep red as her eyes widened slightly, and she couldn’t help but smirk as Luz looked at her out of her eye worriedly. “Have an answer for me, O Red One?” Eda said, just barely managing to not laugh as Luz’s face somehow turned redder.

“W-Well,” Luz stammered, wanting to disappear right then and there, “Amity’s so smart, kind, nerdy, and… so many other things. She makes me feel… like I can be a better person… a better witch, even. She doesn’t even have to try to make me happy, she just… has to be her. Even when I think about her, I just feel happy and content. And when I can make Amity happy, it fills my heart with a feeling that… I can’t describe. Amity just… makes me feel this overwhelming happiness, I guess… like I’m a better person just cause she’s around or in my head.”

Luz smiled, the words calming her down from the panic she underwent a moment earlier. She looked at Eda, who chuckled before putting her hand on Luz’s shoulder.

“You like Amity, don’t you?”

Luz’s eyes widened as she flew back on the couch with a cry. Eda couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore and she burst out into a howling cackle, tears brimming her eyes as Luz’s face blazed red.

“Amity’s my friend! Why would you think I have a crush on her?!”

Eda calmed down her laughter and brushed the tears from her eyes as she leveled Luz with a smirk, though her eyes were serious. “You just said that Amity makes you happy by being around or in your head, which I’m guessing happens a lot?” she said, and the wide eyes on her apprentice answered her question, “Sure sounds like a crush to me.”

“So she makes me happy,” Luz tried to reason, “Willow and Gus make me happy, too.”

“Do they make you happy like Amity does?”

Luz was about to answer, but when she thought about it, Willow and Gus made her happy in a way that she could have fun with them and get into hijinks with, but Amity was… different. Amity made her happy in a way that she could open up to her about anything, and be trusted in the same way. She didn’t need to go on grand adventures or get into hijinks to be happy around Amity, she just needed… Amity.

The silence that followed answered Eda’s question, and she smirked as Luz flushed under the stare. “This doesn’t mean I have a crush on Amity,” Luz said, flustered.

“Let me ask you this,” Eda said, feeling she was going to hit the jackpot with this one, “When she’s around, does your heart flutter at the simplest things, or do you get nervous? Do you think she’s pretty?”

Luz thought about it, and as she remembered all the times Amity’s been around the last couple of weeks, her heart does flutter. When Amity smiles at her or laughs, snorts, or does anything cute, Luz’s entire being fills with a joy she can’t describe. And she had been getting nervous around Amity lately. She called Amity pretty and beautiful in Spanish to her face because she was so overwhelmed and nervous! Luz admitted earlier that day she thought Amity was beautiful, but she hadn’t given it much thought.

Instead, she thought about making Amity happy, and spending more time with her, maybe show her some beautiful views of the Isles. Maybe even show her the Human Realm when they got a portal working. The thought of spending time with Amity like that, it made her brain fuzzy and heart race and a dopey grin cross her face.

 _Wait a minute_ , Luz thought to herself, _Do I like Amity that way? She’s my friend. My kind, smart, nerdy, and pretty friend who I want to spend more time with and go on… romantic excursions with… wait a minute!_

Eda watched as Luz’s face betrayed her thoughts, and she knew her kid was finally on the verge of realizing her feelings. Lilith decided then to enter the room. “Dinner is ready… what’s going on with Luz?” Lilith asked quizzically.

“Give it a moment,” Eda said, waving a hand absently, “You’re gonna want to see this.”

Luz’s face flushed red as she covered both of her cheeks with her hands, eyes widening with realization.

“Oh cramity, I have a crush on Amity!”

Eda burst into cackling laughter, and even Lilith chuckled behind her hand at the outburst. Luz continued to mentally scream as the realization processed in her head, flopping back into the couch to try and relax. I didn’t help calm her mind as the epiphany both made her heart sing with joy and constrict with apprehension.

Luz never really had crushes before, since no one ever wanted to be around her in the first place back in the Human Realm. She’d known for a while now that she was Bi, but to have a crush and know she would get rejected kept her from having any back in the Human Realm. This time felt different yet the same at the same time, cause she was still an outsider in a place that wasn’t technically her home. Yet the Boiling Isles felt more like a home than the Human Realm ever did, and she had friends who cared about her, including Amity. Yet she was so many amazing things Luz wasn’t, so Luz already felt that terrible anguish of unrequited… well maybe not love, but very close to it.

Once Eda had settled her laughter, she draped her arm around Luz’s shoulders and pulled her close. “Look at my kid growing up,” she said, ruffling Luz’s hair, “Got any ideas to woo Baby Blight?”

Luz looked up at Eda with wide eyes. “Woo her?” Luz cried, “How do I even know she likes me, or girls for that matter?” Eda wanted to blurt out the truth, but knew that something like this needed to be worked out between the two teenager in their own time, so she held back. “I don’t know what to tell you, kid,” she answered honestly, making Luz pout, “Why don’t you try listening for key details? Just wait it out and see where it takes you.”

Luz considered the advice, trying to think if something like girls or crushes ever came up with Amity, and then Grom came to mind. She wanted to ask someone then, but was afraid of getting rejected by them. It made Luz’s heart ache knowing Amity already liked somebody else, though she wasn’t completely surprised. Amity was such an amazing person, Luz didn’t feel like she didn’t have much a chance with her.

“She already likes someone else,” Luz mumbled, causing surprise to spread across Eda’s face, “She planned on asking someone to Grom, but was afraid of getting rejected.”

“Do you know who she wanted to ask?” Eda questioned, already having an idea of who Amity wanted to ask. Luz shook her head sadly. Eda squeezed her slightly in a hug, smiling down at her kid. “That doesn’t mean she didn’t want to ask you. She seems to like you a lot, so I wouldn’t say it’s out of the realm of possibilities.”

Luz looked up at her hopefully, a smile tugging at her lips. “You really think she might like me, too?” Eda felt her smile grow, thinking how Baby Blight would die once she found out about Luz’s newfound feelings. “Sure,” Eda said, tugging the human closer in a hug, “What isn’t there to like about you? And if she doesn’t like you back, we can send her to Hooty as punishment.” Luz chuckled, shaking her head at the offer. “Amity’s already beat Hooty up before, I think she would kill him if we stuck her around him for too long.”

The two laughed, only stopping when Lilith coughed softly to get their attention. “Though that was very sweet, dinner is going to get cold.” Luz blushed slightly, not realizing Lilith had seen all that. The two got up from the couch and made their way to the kitchen, followed shortly by King, who came bounding down the stairs at the mention of food.

They all sat down and proceeded to eat and chat as if nothing had just occurred. King devoured his food and proceeded to fight Luz for hers, Eda and Lilith had friendly, slightly passive-aggressive banter that involved food being thrown at times. Luz was thankful she had held back on teaching them the fire glyph, because at times like these, she knew the house would be ablaze within minutes. Other than the occasional thrown food, though, dinner went peacefully, and soon Luz was off to bed.

Luz changed into her star pajama short and gray tank top before flopping onto her sleeping bag, exhaustion seeping through her muscles and bones. Despite the nap she had earlier with Amity, which now brought a pink flush to her face, the conversation with Eda sapped any energy she had. She thought about the day she had in a new light, seeing everything through a rosy haze. The pinks and yellows of the light orbs that made Amity’s pale skin glow, casting sharp shadows and made her golden eyes shine like the most beautiful gems. Her smile that showed her adorable little fangs and made her face alight with joy and made Luz’s heart flutter. Their arms intertwined and hands held that felt like they belonged there.

It all seemed like a dream, one Luz now wished could have lasted forever.

She tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but Amity now filled her head at every twist and turn. It wasn’t in a bad way, it actually made her happy to think about Amity and her smile, her adorable little fangs, her pointed ears, her… just everything about her. It filled her with a rush she hadn’t experienced before, and it felt great… but she still wanted to sleep.

Luz thought for a moment, trying to think of someway to fall asleep. Her eyes caught the photo of her and her mom off to the side of the bed, and it occurred to her that she hadn’t made a video diary in some time.

She turned to lay on her stomach, grabbing her notepad and summoning some light orbs within a couple of minutes, the act making her think of Amity’s smile after she had performed her new illusion glyph. She reached for her phone, noticing it was steadily dying, the battery at only a little over half-way charged. She frowned, deciding she would try to figure out a way to maybe learn a small electricity glyph. Maybe she could also talk to Eda about getting a scroll so she could contact her friends easily.

She turned the phone on and opened her camera app, the selfie mode reflecting her face back at her. She noticed her hair was getting a little long, and her bangs were almost covering her eyebrows. She didn’t mind it, but the bangs would start annoying her soon, so she reminded herself to ask Eda about getting a haircut later. She held the phone out in front of her, and started the recording.

“Holá Mamí. I know it’s been a little bit, but I thought I’d update you on some things that have happened since we last spoke.”

“My friends have been coming by to visit, and they helped me learn a couple of new glyphs. Look.”

Luz drew out her two illusion glyphs before ripping them out and placing them on the floor.

She held up the standard illusion glyph. “This one makes and illusion of anything I want it to, except people. I still haven’t figured that part out.” She placed it back on the ground, giving it a quick tap, causing it to curl in on itself and creating a tiny Owlbert. “Ta-da! This is Owlbert, by the way. He’s Eda’s palisman, which are essentially familiars.”

She held up the accessory illusion glyph. “This one can create any sort of accessory illusion I want. So if I want brightly colored hair or talons for fingers, I can do that.” She demonstrated by placing it on her hair and turning it into a pale blue color with frosted tips. She gave jazz hands to the camera, smiling slightly towards the camera before it fell. She cancelled out the illusions, staring at her light orbs around her with a small giddy smile before looking at the camera.

“That’s not the only news I have, though. I… realized I like my friend, Amity. I think you’d like her. She’s smart, kind, strong, and one of the best witches I know. She’s also really pretty, but I don’t think you care about that,” Luz chuckled, smiling as she thought of her new crush.

“Eda helped me realize my feelings, and did give some good advice… but I wish I could talk to you about this stuff. This feeling is… so strong and overwhelming… I don’t know what to do. Do I let it go… pursue it? I don’t know how to flirt except through fanfictions!”

“I know we have our differences… but I really wish you were here, and not just to help me with this new crush. I wish I could introduce you to Eda, King, Willow, Gus, and Amity. You’d be happy I made friends, even if they are witches and demons from another realm. I wish I could show you the life I’ve made here, even if it’s exactly what you didn’t want for me.”

Luz smiled sadly at the camera, eyes drifting the light orb floating lazily around her. “I will see you again, Mamí. Hopefully soon. We haven’t made much progress with the portal, but I will come back to you, I promise.”

Luz sighed, exhaustion making her eyes heavy and her grip on her phone to loosen. She shook her head and gripped her phone, staring at the camera sleepily. “I’m tired, so I’ll talk to you later, Mamí. Buenos noches, te quiero.”

Luz turned off the recording, setting her phone aside and getting into her sleeping bag. She reached up to tap the light orbs out of existence, but let her arm fall as she stared up into it’s soft golden light. It reminded her of Amity’s eyes, and she fell asleep dreaming of golden eyes and a smile that made her heart soar.


	10. A Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been about a month since the last chapter update. I needed to take a break for a few weeks to focus on school and start planning out the ending of this story, and some personal things came up recently that I didn't want affecting this story, but I'm back now. This chapter was really interesting to write, and the next few should be a lot of fun for you guys.
> 
> Without further ado, let's take a break from The Owl House and head over to Blight Manor.

Early morning light pooled into the lavishly decorated bedroom, illuminating the pale orange walls and books neatly organized on their shelves. The slightly opened windows allowed a gentle breeze to make the periwinkle curtains dance and sway. The call of a gryphon could be heard in the distance, along with other bird like creatures that called the Boiling Isles home. Golden sunlight stretched across the large bed and the lump created by the witchling under the covers. Sunlight danced across mint green hair and pale skin, making Amity slowly stir from her slumber.

She squinted as the bright light blinded her for a moment, frowning at the cheery morning as she wished she could have gotten more sleep. She had stayed up late the previous night, thinking about…

Just as quickly as her frown arrived, it was quickly replaced with a dopey grin. She had already been replaying every moment of yesterday’s Azura Book Club meeting ever since she left, but it didn’t stop her from grinning like a fool now as she thought about it.

It all felt like a dream, one Amity wished could have lasted forever.

Despite it, though, her good mood never wavered as she returned home. The twins noticed the joy radiating from their younger sister, and knowing she was with Luz, they teased her relentlessly when their parents weren’t looking. Even the teasing didn’t put a damper on Amity’s good mood, and she never even denied her lovestruck high or raised her tone at her siblings. When the twins realized there was nothing they could do that would cause a worthwhile reaction in Amity, they left her alone and she remained in her happy thoughts.

It felt like nothing could stop this pleasant feeling in her chest.

A soft set of knocks sounded on the hard mahogany doors.

“Miss Amity,” one of the servants called from the other side, “Your mother wishes to see you in the courtyard.”

And there goes her bliss.

Amity let out a deep sigh, preparing herself for the day. She quickly went to work changing into a pair of black leggings that went down to her ankles and a pale pink blouse before moving to the mirror on her desk to brush her hair. She paused a moment, seeing the mint green hair that plagued her for years. It always seemed to whisper in her ears, always in her mother’s condescending voice.

_Look how pretty you are, dear._

_Doesn’t this suit you more?_

_Now you look like a real Blight._

It was hard to imagine that just a couple months earlier, Amity held the Blight name on some high pedestal meant to be worshipped. She felt that being a Blight was the highest honor anyone could have. Her parents, mainly her mother, taught her this from a very young age, and the lessons were still drilled into her head.

_Blights are strong._

_Blights are influential._

_Blights are respected._

_Blights only associate with a select few._

Since Luz came into her life, though, Amity started to wonder if the Blight name was really an honor, or if it was a curse. Realizing how the actions her parents influenced affected others made Amity want to change. She wanted to have her own thoughts and opinions, even if they differed from those of “real” Blight’s. She knew that her very existence went against her parent’s beliefs, with her brown hair and the fact that she likes girls, and a human girl at that.

The green hair witchling staring back at her just reminded Amity that even if she wanted to live her life how she wants, her mother would never allow it.

She sighed, grabbing her brush and brushing out the small tangles in her hair before styling it in its usual half-up-half-down ponytail. She grabbed her necklace with her deep fuchsia gem hanging from the mirror and draped it around her neck as she left her room. She walked through long, lonesome hallways toward their courtyard. Despite the sounds of the servants milling about in various rooms and her siblings blasting music from their rooms upstairs, the house felt lifeless and cold. The large portraits of Blights from the past loomed over her as she walked by, their painted gaze somehow making the girl feel small and unworthy of their presence. Even though she looked like a Blight, she knew she could never be like the Blight’s in the paintings, and she’d like to keep it that way.

She finally made it to the end of the halls where a massive pair of mahogany doors with glass panes stood, the windows allowing the early-morning light to filter through. Peeking through the door, she could see her mother facing the house from the large tile courtyard, somehow not breaking a sweat in her heavy, long-sleeved dress that touched the ground and in a shade of deep purple.

Amity took a deep breath, getting into her proper form before pushing the door open and quickly walking out to meet her mother. She stopped a few feet away from her, face set in a neutral, unfeeling expression as she looked up at her mother.

“You wished to see me, mother?” Amity clarified.

“Yes, dear,” Odalia answered, her voice oozing with fake compassion, “I wish to begin our training, now that I am taking Lilith’s place as your mentor.”

“What did you have in mind for my first lesson?” Amity asked, not sure what to expect. Lilith would often drill her on her abomination summoning techniques or slurry creations, with the occasional lessons in simple spells, such as levitation. They were about to start working on her fire spell before the Covention incident occurred, and since then, Amity was a little reluctant to work with her mentor anymore, thus why her siblings helped.

Even if both adults had their similarities, her mother was a much harsher person when it came to teaching a lesson, so Amity was a little nervous about what Odalia’s idea for a first lesson could be.

“A mock witch’s duel.”

Amity tensed up slightly, but not enough for her mother to notice. Though Amity was a top student and very skilled in abomination magic, her skills were childsplay compared to her mother, the new Emperor’s Coven leader. Even a mock witch’s duel ensured disaster for the witchling.

“I understand that you have participated in a duel before, so we will just get into positions and begin,” Odalia said, turning around and moving to the other side of the field without a confirmation from Amity.

Amity shook herself out of her turmoil before turning around and moving to the other side of the field before facing her mother once more. They stood there for several moments, waiting to see if either would make the first move. Odalia nodded her head to allow Amity to make the first move, and Amity wasted no time in making her first strike.

She quickly drew a pink spell circle, summoning a gooey abomination slightly taller than her. “Abomination, attack!” she cried, willing the creature forward.

The creature barely took two steps forward before being exploded into slimy bits and pieces by a fireball.

“Announcing your abominations attack makes you an easy target,” Odalia said, a gloating smirk on her face. “And your abomination was weakly put together. They need to be able to take a hit from anything.”

Amity wasted no time in summoning a wall of the same abomination slurry, willing it to follow her as she ran around the field. She tried to be quick enough that her mother wouldn’t have a clear shot on her while she tried to get close enough to get a shot on her mother. She could hear various spells whizzing past her, feel heat and electricity brush past her legs and hair, and knew that Odalia was doing this on purpose.

Make her feel like she is winning, then strike when the moment is right.

Despite this, Amity still made her way through the field, trying to take her mother from behind. Her mother did not move from her spot, firing spells of all elements in Amity’s direction. Just as Amity made her way behind her mother, Odalia encased Amity’s defense in an icy prison. Amity quickly summoned a small fireball before running around the wall, ready to land a hit.

Odalia almost looked bored as she summoned large vines to ensnare Amity, lifting her into the air.

Odalia walked up to Amity as she thrashed around, trying to use the fireball to carefully burn away her thorny prison. “I would think my daughter would know that making your path obvious to the opponent is an idiotic move,” Odalia said with fake syrupy sweetness as she looked up at her youngest. Amity looked down at her mother with a hard look, making Odalia smirk, knowing she got under her daughter’s skin.

Amity gave her fireball a quick glance before throwing it towards her mother, though her restricted wrist made the trajectory just barely off, and the ball of hot pink flames missed her mother’s face by a few inches. Odalia gave no visible reaction, though Amity could see the blazing anger in her golden eyes, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

“You had a clear shot, dear,” Odalia said with venom in her voice, “I wouldn’t miss it next time, if I were you.”

She turned around to walk away, but the thought of losing made Amity quiver in fear. _Losing means failing, and I’m not allowed to fail_ , Amity thought to herself, the lesson echoing in her brain as she drew a pink spell circle, summoning a circle of pink fire to surround them. Odalia stopped as the flames appeared just in front of her, the embers swirling away from her, almost like they feared her. Odalia slowly turned around, facing her daughter who clearly regretted her decision.

“You want to fight,” Odalia sneered, “I’ll give you a fight, my dear.”

Odalia suddenly parted the flames aside and walked through them, and Amity quickly worked to get the vines cut. She summons another fireball, carefully moving it to burn specific vines around, careful to extinguish them when she was done. She jumped to the ground, carefully listening for her mother.

“I thought I raised you better, Amity,” Odalia’s voice called over the roaring flames, but from all around Amity rather than a specific location, “You’re such a smart and powerful girl, and destined to join the Emperor’s Coven when you’re ready. You’re supposed to carry on the honor of being a Blight. Clearly something went wrong if this is all you got. Or if you fell for a girl, and a human at that.”

Amity’s heart stopped, her blood running cold. She wished her mother had never read her diary, or be the way she is for that matter. Maybe if her mother was kinder, Amity wouldn’t hide these things from her, and instead go to her for advice. If her mother only knew who Luz truly was, maybe she wouldn’t be this hateful.

But that’s not what Blight’s do.

They look down on anything that is different or “below” them, and only look out for themselves. They only seek to be perfect, and continue that “perfect” legacy. A Blight is a plague that only associates with other deadly viruses, and Amity wished she could leave its influence.

Suddenly, the flames extinguished around her, leaving her frozen as dozens of clones of her mother surrounded her. They all began to draw spell circles of all colors and sizes, and Amity was just barely fast enough to spell a small cage around her before the shots were fired.

Every spell she had read about or could imagine assaulted her cage, vines and fire and water sailing around her. She could feel herself growing exhausted as she thought of her next plan of attack. She had never used up so much magic before, and she could feel her hands shake, and her knees threaten to buckle as her eyes darted all around her. She slowly drew out several spell circles, sending abominations into the fray to attack the clones.

Amity tried to keep a close eye for her mother, but a small part of her wouldn’t care if an abomination knocked her out.

The once refined courtyard was now a scene of chaos. Singed vines lay across the tiles, making abominations trip and tumble. Clones poofed out of existence in a swirl of blue smoke as they were taken down by abominations. Pools of abomination slurry made clones slip, causing a small chuckle in Amity as she saw her mother’s pristine form slip ungracefully.

Amity almost didn’t realize her shield was shattering or her remaining abominations were being frozen in sharp ice spikes. The familiar clack of her mother’s heel on the tile snapped Amity out of her trance, and in a moment of quick thinking, Amity found herself wondering one thing.

_What would Luz do if she were about to die?_

Thinking of Luz made her think of joy and smiles. Her warms hugs and laugh made Amity nervous yet giddy. Even if Luz got herself into crazy situations, she did them for selfless reasons and made it out alive. Luz made her realize that she didn’t want to follow her parent’s expectations anymore. She wanted to be more than a grade to them. She wanted to live life how she wanted to, and she wanted to share that life with Luz. Luz showed her that, even if things were dark and miserable, you can always find…

_Light._

Time seemed to slow down as Amity turned around and summoned a large ball of light, the bright light affecting her vision for a moment. However, she could see her mother lose her spell circle as she moved to shield her eyes. Her foot caught a stray vine, making the older witch fall on her side a little ways from Amity.

Amity stood there for a moment, watching her mother carefully for any sudden movements. She was still breathing, but she didn’t move from her spot, so Amity slowly walked over to her. Her entire body ached and sweat crept down her neck. Her hair had even come loose from its tie and frizzled at the ends in the mid-morning heat. Her steps were sluggish as she dragged them across the tile, legs burning and begging her for rest.

She stood over her mother, who glared at her out of the corner of her eye. Amity was too exhausted to care, just wanting to go wash up and go about the rest of her day.

“Are we done, mother?” Amity asked, her voice thinly covering her exhaustion.

Odalia lifted herself off the ground so that she was sitting up and gave Amity a knowing smirk. Amity raised an eyebrow at her, her tired mind not noticing the small spell circle Odalia was drawing.

“Not even close, dear.”

Before she knew it, Amity was flying through the air after being struck by a pillar of earth in her diaphragm, effectively knocking out all of the breath in her. She tumbled on the ground, hitting vines in her wake as she finally slowed to a stop. When she tried to take a breath, coughs racked her body, making all of her muscles pulse with soreness.

Tears brimmed her eyes as her lungs started to work again, and she could feel something wet trickle down her cheek. She went to wipe away what she thought was tears, only to find her fingers now covered in blood.

Heels clicking and clacking towards her made her look up at her mother, who somehow looked unscathed despite the fight. In each hand she wielded a different elemental spell. One crackled with dark red electricity, and the other held bright orange flames that licked the air with green wisps. Her eyes glistened with her newfound power, her golden irises having a red tint to them, and they were trained on Amity’s terrified form. Her smile that she wore around all of her colleagues and rich associates always radiated fake kindness that fooled them all, but her bared fangs now showed the smile’s malicious intent.

“A Blight never shows mercy, dear. Not for anyone.”

Amity put her arms over head as she prepared for the attack, accepting defeat. She heard the woosh of fire and crackle of electricity getting closer to her and strike.

She never felt the pain, though.

“That’s enough, Odalia.”

Amity looked up to see that a large abomination hand had protected her from the blast, the elemental spells melding into the slurry. She looked over at the voice, seeing her father walk over to them in his usual deep purple attire that matched her mother’s. A deep purple suit with matching dress pants, a white dress shirt to go underneath, a gold chain that held his pocket watch adorning his waist, and his freshly combed hair and beard in the color of mud. She never saw her father in any other attire, although gray hairs have grown in more and more over the years.

A man exuding power and demanding respect from all, even from the new Emperor’s Coven leader.

Of the two, Amity much preferred her father over her mother, but it wasn’t really saying much. He wasn’t much of an active member in her or her siblings lives, mostly residing in his office or guest rooms of the Emperor’s castle when he had business trips. He would follow Odalia’s lead during her lectures, most of the time, but he was nowhere near as harsh or demanding as his wife. He used to indulge in the twins hijinks when they were young, eager for them to develop their magical abilities, and he loved to talk about abominations with Amity when she first started the track. Then they grew up, and needed to uphold the Blight name, and their father grew more distant, working more than being an active member in their life. On the off chance that he was with his children without Odalia around, he would offer mild congratulations for their good grades or new spells they learned, but aside from that, there was no close connection.

Alador looked over at Amity, seeing the witchling looking worriedly between the two, and saw the small cut on her cheek, and felt a dull burning in his gut. _What if others saw the injury?_ Alador thought to himself, _No one should see Blights as weak, and Odalia knows this._

“The lesson is over, Odalia,” he said, voice holding mild anger, “Leave Amity alone.”

Odalia regarded her husband with mild annoyance, her eyes still sparking red. She looked back down at Amity, who visibly tensed up. “She’s done when I say she’s done, dear,” she said coldly. Alador stepped forward, getting in his wife’s field of vision. “She is injured and needs attention, so let’s call this a draw.”

Odalia leveled a glare on her husband, but his own burning anger cancelled the effects. “A draw is showing weakness, and a Blight doesn’t show weakness,” Odalia retorted, her eyes blazing.

Amity slowly got off the ground, her muscles protesting the movement. She did her best to ignore the disagreement happening in front of her, but the fact that her father was defending her made her listen in. Her father was respectable towards everyone, so to see him go against Odalia was something that confused her yet drew her in.

Alador sighed, knowing his wife would continue to drag their youngest through the dirt if he didn’t find some way to convince her. What would be more important to Odalia than making a point to their children?

An idea came to him, and he grabbed his pocket watch from his wallet, the gold glistening in the mid-morning sun. He pretended to study it for a moment before looking to Odalia, who gave his watch an annoyed look. She much rather preferred the newest technology over antiques like this, but it was one of the few things he kept from his old life before becoming a Blight. An heirloom given to him by his grandfather before moving to Blight manor, and one he would keep even if the old, rusted gears made the time wrong every now and then.

Shaking himself mentally of his trance, he put the watch back in his pocket. “I believe Amity has some studying to do,” Alador said calmly, turning toward the witchling, who quickly moved to hold herself like a Blight, “Go to our healer, Melinda, and have her patch you up, and then I expect you to go to your room and study until called for lunch.”

Amity stood frozen for a moment, waiting for her mother to burst, but an order from her father was final, even with her mother’s new position. Her mother remained silent, though the look on her face betrayed her brooding thoughts. Amity nodded towards her father before walking away slowly, though it began to speed up the closer she got to the house.

Once inside, Odalia leveled her husband with a glare, one he could feel but chose to ignore. “You had no business to interrupt our lesson,” she sneered.

He turned towards her, leveling her with a glare of his own, though not as venomous as hers. “She was injured, dear. Imagine if you unleashed your spells on her and she was injured to the point of not being able to go out. Her broken ankle from a couple weeks ago already put a damper on our reputation. What would people think if they saw a Blight like that again?”

That seemed to give Odalia pause, causing a smirk to spread on Alador’s face. He knew that reputation meant more to Odalia than anything, even if she really wanted to teach Amity a lesson.

Odalia huffed, crossing her arms behind her back before resuming her hard stare. “If she needs to learn a lesson on what a Blight truly is, then I will do what I must,” she said, her tone icy, “That human girl has clearly corrupted our daughter’s mind, and I need to make sure she doesn’t forget who she is.”

Alador sighed, the mention of the human making him exhausted. When they had received word from Boscha’s mother about Amity associating with the human, Odalia immediately checked her room for anything that would prove the claim. Upon finding and reading the journal, Odalia threw a fit, saying their daughter was “cursed” and “being seduced by a cretin.” The fact that she didn’t blow up in Amity’s face when she arrived home a couple weeks back was astonishing to him, but that meant all of his wife’s frustrated ramblings were spoken to him instead, and he was growing tired of it.

Of course, this supposed crush his daughter had on the human upset him, but he believed that it was just some teenage phase she was going through. Amity is a Blight, but she is also just a child, and a crush for her would most likely fade with time, and then she can go back to being their daughter.

“Amity is still a child, dear,” Alador spoke tiredly, “This crush is just a phase, and will pass in due time.”

Odalia eyebrows furrowed, her golden eyes blazing in fury. “She is a Blight,” she seethed, “Blight’s are above lowly things like teenage phases and disgusting crushes.”

Wanting to move on from the conversation, Alador started to walk towards the house. “In either case, you went too far with your first lesson, dear. Please don’t let it happen again, or I will step in once more.”

Odalia fell into step with him, and she looked at him coldly out of the corner of her eye as they made their way through the messy courtyard. “You will not interfere with my lessons again, nor will you lecture me on my lessons. I will teach Amity how I feel will bring out the best in her.”

Alador sighed tiredly, knowing he was going to lose this fight. “Just promise you won’t hurt Amity, dear. That’s all I ask.”

Odalia stopped as they approached the doors, putting her hand on the handle and gripping it like her life depended on it. “As leader of the Emperor’s Coven, I will do what I feel is right, and if it means not showing mercy, then so be it,” she said, poison dripping with every word. She turned to Alador, who regarded her with mild confusion.

“You are forgetting what family you married into, dear. We don’t show mercy for anyone, and I will make sure Amity learns that.”

Odalia turned around and jerked the door open, walking inside without waiting for Alador. He stood there for a moment, stunned by the conversation as a whole. He knew she was cold and calculating, and has honestly known that for as long as he’s known her, but this venom and iciness was… new? Extreme? He didn’t really know if either word really fit this predator behavior his wife just showed, since she’s shown many times before that she can be vicious when she sees fit.

Even to their children when they do not uphold the standards that came with being a Blight.

He shook himself of his internal monologue and walked inside, calmly closing the door behind him. He made his way through the long, dark halls towards his study. He always felt the house lacked life in it, despite the family and servants who resided there. The twin’s racket and pranks would sometimes bring some life and laughter into the dreary home, but a servant would usually calm them down before Odalia could notice. It wasn’t like she would care anyway. The twins were prodigies in their field of magic and always showed themselves as true Blights whenever Odalia and Alador were around.

Their natural green hair also put themselves in their mother’s good graces, so they never had to really worry about getting in trouble with her.

Alador personally has never really minded the ruckus that comes from the twin’s rooms from time to time. His study is always deathly quiet, much like the rest of the house, so the noise that was dimmed through the floors and walls provided some background noise to his work.

He walked along the hardwood floor, the heels of his dress shoes clacking in a steady rhythm. Just as he was about to turn the corner by the stairs, he nearly ran into his youngest. Amity stood there in the Blight form she had been drilled into her over the years, having heard him coming down the hall and being prepared, and it was clear she had just gotten back from the healer since there was no sign of cuts or bruises. Her teal hair had been tied back into its usual half-ponytail, and the color struck a dull chord in the man’s heart.

He would never admit it, but he was happy when his youngest was born with his auburn hair. When Odalia suggested that Amity dye it to a green shade similar to her siblings, he was crushed, but kept a neutral look and told Amity how beautiful she was, though the words hurt both father and daughter.

They are Blight’s, though, so they don’t show the pain.

Alador looked down at his youngest with an unreadable expression, who looked at him with the same neutral look. “Hello father,” she greeted with no emotion, “I was just on my way to my room to study.”

Alador hummed, and she was about to turn and walk up the stairs when Alador stopped her. “Amity,” he called, making her turn her focus back to him, “I just wanted to say you fought admirably today. And that light spell distraction was clever, might I add.”

It was clear Amity was trying to hide her joy, but the small smile on her face and the slightly relaxed arms and posture revealed such. Compliments were hard to come by in Blight Manor, so to hear one when it was clear that she was about to lose horribly made her giddy.

The sight of his youngest’s eyes sparkling and the small smile that tugged at her lips made his heart warm, but his wife’s condescending voice pounded in his brain with every Blight mantra he had been told over the years cooled his heart to ice just as quickly. He put his hands on Amity’s shoulders and held her up slightly, erasing all of the giddy energy she had a moment earlier in a flash.

“Never slouch, Amity,” Alador spoke in a neutral yet commanding tone, “Blight’s must always present themselves as their best.”

“Yes father.” The response was automatic, drilled into her mind from a very young age.

He let go, dismissing her to her room before finally making his way to his study. He approached the thick mahogany door that was the same as the dozens of others, though everyone knew that this room was different from the rest. No one was to disturb him while in the room, and so most people had never seen the inside.

He walked inside, being greeted by the smell of old books and scrolls, something that eased him in this tense place he called home. Along three of the four walls stood floor to ceiling bookshelves that were stuffed to the brim with books and scrolls of varying age and subjects. Most contained theories on abomination slurries, summoning, and everything else concerned with the track, but there were some books that were purely for entertainment purposes. Mostly autobiographies and informational texts, but entertaining, nonetheless. His large, polished oak desk stood in the middle of the room, with his deep magenta chair that had oak legs carved with smooth, rippling waves. Both were worn with age, and the desk had piles upon piles of papers for him review and sign. A magenta rug covered the entirety of the room, small embroideries of different creatures found on the Boiling Isles in darker and lighter shades scattered along the edges.

Alador walked to his chair and sat down, his joints relaxing and feeling much more sore than he realized. Age may make you wiser, but it also makes you hurt like mad. He looked down at the mounds of work that still needed his attention but found that he really did not want to do it. His thoughts drifted to what his wife said, and what potentially awaited Amity in these lessons. His wife was powerful and cold, a combination that made her very dangerous when she wants to teach a lesson. And now that Amity has gone and done several things unbecoming of a Blight, Odalia will do anything to fix their daughter.

How far she would go, Alador could only wonder. After all…

_Blights show no mercy._


	11. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG we're at 4100+ hits! Where do you all keep coming from?! I love seeing all of your thoughts and theories, and always appreciate seeing the feedback from you all.  
> Anyway, I hope ya'll are enjoying this story of mine, and I hope you stick around for more.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon Monday morning, and a certain human was already up and giddy.

Luz could barely sleep throughout the night, excited to go to school and see her friends again, as well as...

She put her pillow over her face and squealed with glee before hugging it to her chest tightly, thinking about her newfound crush. Ever since Eda helped her realize her feelings Friday evening, she couldn’t get Amity off her mind, not that she minded. She couldn’t stop thinking about their book club, sharing classes, or even all of the moments they shared before this. She thought about how Amity played grudgby with such skill and grace, or how she laughed when they were about to get sown into that book by Otabin, and looked so cute while doing it.

_Seriously_ , Luz thought to herself, _How did Amity look adorable when they were in a life-or-death situation?!_

She also thought about their dance against Grom, and how Amity looked so beautiful under the moonlight. Despite knowing that Amity wanted to ask someone else to Grom, she couldn’t help but feel that they were meant to dance together that night. Despite never rehearsing that dance, they moved perfectly in sync with one another, and made that beautiful tree with their combined forms of magic. What Eda had said the other night came back to her, and she idly wondered if she was the one that Amity wanted to ask to Grom.

Though it made her heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter in her belly, her mind just couldn’t accept that as a possibility.

Though things were different here, Luz’s mind couldn’t help but go back to its Human Realm mentality.

_People don’t like you._

_You’re the wierdo._

_You carried around back-up snakes, for Pete’s sake!_

_Why would anyone like you in that way?_

As the sun peaked over the horizon, casting her ceiling in a golden glow, Luz shrugged off the intrusive thoughts and went about getting up. She didn’t have to leave for over an hour, so she decided to take this opportunity and make pancakes for everyone.

She got out of her sleeping bag, effectively making King grumble as he slowly woke up. He narrowed his eyes at her as she walked over to the door, his horn tangled in the sleeping bag tossed over him.

“Mmph… Where are you going?” he grumbled, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’m going to make pancakes for everyone,” Luz said in a sing-song voice, her voice slightly husky from the lack of sleep.

The mention of pancakes made King wake up very quickly, and he quickly untangled himself from the sleeping bag and rushed out the door. Luz looked at the scurrying ball of fur dart down the hall and down the stairs, and her sleep-deprived mind couldn’t help but compare him to one of those chubby raccoons she would see on social media, making her chuckle as she walked in the same direction.

By the time she reached the kitchen, King was already pulling out boxes and drawers to reach the counter, his little legs kicking the air as he tried to reach the top. Luz shook her head as she walked over, picked King up, and rested him on her hip before walking over to the cabinets and pantry and gathered the ingredients. She set King and the ingredients on the counter, then went into a cabinet below to grab a large bowl before putting it on the counter and getting to work.

The two worked together to get the ingredients combined and put them on a greased pan, though Luz had to shoo King away from the batter a couple times as he tried to eat some. Soon, there were a couple of plates piled high with pancakes cooked to perfection…

Well, almost perfect.

When they were finishing the last few pancakes, Hooty came into the room to see what they were doing. Upon seeing the stacks of pancakes, he flew forward and tried to eat one stack whole. Luz tried to grab him and pull him back, but his slippery feathers and whatever else he was covered in made the task very difficult, and he twisted around Luz to dodge her grabs. King defended the stacks of pancakes with a spatula, though the smacks did little to deter the house demon.

The commotion brought a tired and disheveled Eda down the stairs, sticks and feathers sticking out of her hair or sticking to her nightgown, and upon seeing the chaos before her, decided she needed a stronger apple blood that morning. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and sat down at the table, not even bothering to grab a mug.

It took sacrificing a pancake to Hooty, but finally he slithered out of the kitchen, happily eating his prize. Eda watched the whole ordeal with tired, somewhat irritated eyes. Why Hooty wanted pancakes so much when he doesn’t need to eat, she didn’t know or care to know. She perked up, though, when Luz placed a small stack of pancakes in front of her.

“Want any syrup or toppings?” Luz asked as she headed to check on the now burnt pancakes.

“Nah, I’m good, kid. Thanks,” Eda said tiredly, taking a bite of the sweet, airy breakfast Luz had introduced to them a couple months earlier.

Luz scowled as she flipped the pancakes before preparing some plates for King and Lillith, making King fling himself off the counter and sprint to the table to take his seat, his eyes gleaming with excitement. When Luz put King’s plate down, he immediately sprung for the meal, making Luz pull her hand away quickly so as to not lose her hand.

It was when they had all sat down to eat that Lillith joined them, her navy hair starting to poof up for the first time in about thirty years, wearing an oversized Bad Girl Coven shirt with light gray sweatpants and moth-eaten navy-blue slippers. The sight made Eda chuckle, earning a glare from her sister. She sat down by King and observed the meal before her skeptically. Luz noticed her hesitance and quickly swallowed her mouthful of slightly burned pancakes before speaking.

“They’re pancakes,” Luz clarified for the older Clawthorne, “They’re sort of like a sweet bread that you can put toppings on.”

Lillith looked to her sister for assurance, and seeing that she currently had a mouthful of the meal, cut off a small piece and tries it.

Seeing the stars in Lillith’s eyes as she took a bite of the pancakes made Luz grin, happy the older sister liked her cooking.

Luz glanced over at the old crystal ball sitting on the counter and saw that she would need to head out for school soon. She wolfed down the rest of her pancakes before getting up and rushing to her room. She quickly changed into her multi-colored uniform and gray cowl before rushing to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She raced down the steps towards the living room, where the others were sitting and relaxing. She grabbed her backpack that was resting by the coffee table before waving goodbye to everyone.

“I’m off to school,” she said excitedly, “I’ll see you all later.”

“Hold on,” Eda called, causing her apprentice to stop, “I’m going to the market for some potion ingredients, so I’ll drop you off at the dweebus academy.”

The older witch summoned her staff, which crashed and clanged against several objects before flying into the room into the witch’s hand. Lillith looked at the two worriedly.

“I can’t believe you’re letting her go back to school,” Lillith said, exasperated, “Have you forgotten that Odalia wants our heads?”

Eda gave her sister an unamused expression, having had this conversation a few times since Friday. “I already talked to Bump, and he says we’re fine.” Lillith gestured to Luz, who was jumping in place, eager to leave. “What if she gets captured, Edalyn? We won’t be able to save her if Odalia gets her.”

Eda rolled her eyes, putting her hand on Luz’s shoulder, making the teen stand still. “She’s fought the emperor, Lily,” she said with a twinge of motherly pride, “I think she can handle herself at school.”

Luz glanced at Owlbert before giving Eda her best set of puppy eyes. “I would be able to defend myself better if I had my own staff, you know,” she implored, her voice syrupy sweet. Eda ruffled Luz’s hair, knowing exactly what Luz was doing, and knowing it would work if Luz looked at her for too long. “Nice try, kiddo,” she said affectionately, “But I’ve told you before. You’ll get your witches staff when I say you’re ready.”

Luz huffed and crossed her arms, attempting to look brooding, though Eda just chuckled at the sight. “I already fought the emperor,” she grumbled, “What else do I need to do to show that I’m ready?”

Eda smirked as she looked down at her kid, not needing to think twice about her answer.

“Sweep Baby Blight off her feet.”

She could barely keep a straight face for two seconds before she erupted into cackling laughter at the sight of Luz’s bright red face. Even Lilith chuckled at the sight of Luz, making the teen pull up the hood of her cowl and hide her flustered face.

“I-I think i-it’s time for me t-to head to sc-school,” she stammered, her voice squeaking slightly, causing Eda to laugh even more. Luz marched to the door, Eda hot on her heels, still laughing like a maniac. She ignored Hooty’s rambling as she started to walk across the clearing.

She made it about halfway across the clearing before Eda flew by on Owlbert, having calmed down her laughter and pat the spot behind her. “Come on, kid. I’ll give you a ride to school.”

Luz looked at Eda out of the corner of her eye, sending the message loud and clear to Eda. Eda rubbed the back of her neck as she flew close to Luz, guilt nagging at the back of her mind. She didn’t mean to push or tease Luz about her newfound crush so much, it was just funny to see her reactions. But now she’s hurt her kid’s feelings, and she knows she’s wrong and should apologize, but the Bad Girl Coven member in her said that was lame and mature.

Titan, this motherly business is hard.

“Kid,” Eda said, her softer voice drawing Luz’s attention, “I’m sorry for the teasing. I don’t mean to be so hard on you, it’s just funny to see your reactions.” She giggled at the thought, but seeing Luz’s pout again made her clear her throat and continue. “That doesn’t make the teasing right, though. I promise I’ll back off from now on.”

Luz contemplated the apology for a moment, and the dread in Eda’s gut slowly lifted as she saw a small smile on Luz’s face. She stopped the staff, allowing Luz to climb on the staff behind her, and they were soon flying over the tree line.

With the end of summer fast approaching, autumn was slowly creeping into their surroundings. Though the trees were already varying shades of orange, the whispers of autumn made the tree slowly change to a sunny yellows or deep reds. A few leaves scattered the forest floor below them, though many hung on, trying to survive the onset of autumn and eventual winter. It was still warm in the early morning, though the changing of seasons and the wind whipping past their faces made the pair a little chilly, though not unbearably so.

They flew in comfortable silence, Eda focusing on flying and Luz admiring the sights of this weird, dangerous place she was starting to consider home.

The thought made Luz’s eyes widen slightly, slightly unnerved that it came to her so naturally.

Thinking about it, though, Luz felt no guilt at the possibility that she might not get to go home at the end of summer. That lack of guilt only made a different wave of guilt rise up in her.

She was happy to call this place home, and stay here even after summer’s end, even if it meant making her mother worried. She loves and misses her mother dearly, so why does she not feel any guilt in staying here a while after summer’s end?

Her thoughts came to a stop as Eda angled her staff downward and landed in front of Hexside. She immediately spotted Willow and Gus talking by the stairs, as well as a certain mint-haired witch that has now captured her heart. Any and all coherent thoughts flatlined in Luz’s mind, having realized this is the first time that she’s seen Amity since her epiphany, and her face pinks as she tries to think of what to do.

Eda looks at her kid curiously, wondering why she hasn’t run to her friends yet, but seeing the flustered look on her face makes Eda suppress a laugh, not wanting a repeat of earlier. She shakes Luz’s shoulder slightly, taking her out her trance and turning her attention to Eda.

“Relax, kid,” she tries to comfort Luz, but the teen is still clearly panicking.

“I can’t relax,” Luz yelps, gripping the straps of her backpack tightly, “What do I even do? I’ve never really had a crush before.”

Eda hummed, knowing most, if not all, advice she had to offer would not be helpful or be too much for both teens. She shrugged her shoulders, going with the most basic and foolproof advice she could think of.

“Just be yourself, kid. If you want her to like you for you, then just act natural.”

Luz wasn’t completely sure of that plan, since she was just a human while Amity was an amazing, powerful, and pretty witch, but seeing as she had no other plan, she took a deep breath and got off the staff.

She’s got this.

She’s faced some of the most powerful witches on the Boiling Isles and has survived almost three months on this dangerous island.

How hard could this be?

Eda started lifting off the ground, a small smile on her face as she saw her kid hype herself up. “Have fun at school, kid,” she called, “Show those Hexside brats why members of the Bad Girl Coven are superior.”

Luz waved back to Eda as her mentor flew towards town, then set her face in stony determination. _Ok_ , Luz thought to herself, _What classes do I have today?_

She thought for moment as she walked up to her friends. Since she studied every track, she had to split up her time throughout the week. Today, she had illusions in the afternoon with Gus, and in the morning, she had abominations with Amity.

She tried to keep her expression neutral as she waved to her friends, but the reminder that she would be spending her morning with Amity both excited and terrified her. She just realized her feelings for her best friend, and now she’s spending the entire morning with her? What is she going to do?

Her friends came walking over to meet her, visibly excited to see their friend back in school. Willow and Gus wrapped Luz in a big hug, while Amity hung out a step back, still not used to physical displays of affection, especially in public.

“Welcome back, Luz!” Willow and Gus cried, pulling away from the hug. “It’s great to have you back. School is so much more boring without you around,” Gus said, Willow nodding in agreement.

“It’s great to be back,” Luz replied, feeling her worries melt away a little. Her gaze shifted over to Amity, who had a soft smile on her face that made Luz’s knees weak.

“Hey, Luz,” Amity said softly, raising her hand in a small wave.

“Hi Amity!” Luz cried, startling her friends at the volume. She cleared her throat, trying not to come off as awkward. “Hi, Amity,” she tried again, this time a normal volume, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

The group continued talking for a bit as they waited for the bell to scream, and Luz felt her nerves relaxing as they kept talking. _Maybe this won’t be so hard?_ she thought to herself.

The bell screamed, and her friends waved goodbye as they walked inside the school, leaving her with Amity, who looked at her expectantly.

“Ready to go, Luz?”

How a simple question made Luz’s knees weak and brain short circuit, Luz didn’t know.

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice after the greeting earlier. They walked to class in comfortable silence, even if Luz was having trouble keeping her cool. Walking into the classroom, they sat next to each other, a foot or two of distance between them. Luz took out her supplies for the class, figuring that if she focused on the class, she could get through this.

Focusing on class proved to be a challenge, though.

The small abominations professor went on about summoning techniques or something, Luz wasn’t sure. She took down notes mindlessly, but her main attention was drawn to Amity. She would steal glances here and there, noticing something new about the witchling that she never noticed before. Like how her eyes shine when she got an answer correct, or how she fidgets with her hair when she’s deep in thought. She also wrote her notes in beautiful, looping handwriting, and she never needed to look down for them to be perfect. It all just did things to Luz’s heart that didn’t make her nervous or panic, but instead grin slightly to herself as she glanced at her crush out of the corner of her eye.

Then Amity glanced in her direction.

Her face blushed red, and she quickly looked away and went back to note taking, trying to remain calm.

Amity smiled softly as she glanced at Luz. Over the weeks, she had noticed little things about Luz here and there that just made the human cuter to her. Like how she doodles on her notes and worksheets when she’s bored, or how she taps her fingers to a certain rhythm when she can’t figure out a problem. When Luz seemed especially stuck on a problem, which was often, considering abominations seemed to be one of her weaker subjects, Amity would help her out, taking the opportunity to scoot closer to her. Today seemed to be more about lectures, though, so Amity had to stay in her spot, upsetting her slightly. Admiring her crush was fine, though. She could never complain about that.

The rest of the class, and morning for that matter, passed in a blur, with the two stealing glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking, then quickly looking away when the other looked their way. They didn’t talk much, but the silence was not filled with nerves… or not as much, at least. It was peaceful, and even if their note taking lacked that day, neither cared all that much, and the professors never seemed to notice, so they remained in their bliss.

They walked to lunch together, chatting and laughing as Luz told Amity about King getting stuck in a sweater over the weekend. They met their friends at their usual table in the corner of the cafeteria, who greeted them eagerly. They sit next to each other opposite of Willow and Gus, and they all fall into easy conversation about hijinks in their classes.

Luz found herself thinking that this might not be so hard, hanging out with Amity without freaking out. All seemed peaceful.

Then the other shoe dropped.

A hand was slammed on their table, and the group of friends looked to see the terribly-familiar pink-haired witch, who had a smug look on her face as she looked at Luz. Luz felt herself tense up looking at Boscha, but seeing that her posse wasn’t with her, instead watching from a table a little ways away, it made Luz feel some comfort, even if it was slight.

“Well, well, well,” Boscha sneered, “Looks like the human decided to finally grace us with her presence.”

The group just glared at the three-eyed witch, not wanting to fall into any of her games. Boscha paid them no mind, though, her target locked on Luz.

“Where have you been, human? Running from the law like some cretin?”

Her posse laughed at the jab, and by this point everyone in the room was drawn in. Everyone knew Luz was the Owl Lady’s apprentice, so they all were pretty sure that Luz was the one who saved Eda and the others. Luz looked away from Boscha, wanting to return to her lunch.

“Go away, Boscha,” Luz said, trying her hardest to hide the bite in her tone, not wanting to get into any trouble.

Boscha chuckled, putting a hand on her hip. “The human wants me to leave when she doesn’t even belong here?” she said, loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, then leveled Luz with a cold glare that made Luz shiver.

“You’re the one that needs to go running back to your mommy; where you belong.”

Luz felt her mind go blank at that, the weight of that sentence filling her with an overwhelming sense of guilt.

It reminded her that she was supposed to return home at the end of next week, and no one had any leads or anything useful to make another portal. All they had was the key Luz has to the old portal, which Luz figured would be of no help to them, since it was most likely built to be paired with the old portal. She currently kept it stuffed in the chest in her room, not wanting to be reminded of that day.

Yet, it still didn’t really upset her that she might not go home at the end of summer, and it made her feel bad that she was okay with leaving her mom like that. Well, maybe not okay with it, but it didn’t destroy her because she was so happy here. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

Yet people like Boscha don’t think so. Her opinion didn’t matter to Luz in the slightest, yet the words felt uncomfortably familiar to her.

Though most kids never really paid much mind to Luz in the Human Realm, there were always a select few, mainly the popular kids, who would pick on her or pull pranks. She had lost count how many times she had to clean off “Luzer” and “Freak” off her locker, or received notes that tormented her for having no friends because she was different. She had become numb to the teasing, though, just trying to get along with people as she was, though no one gave her the chance. They only saw an outsider that didn’t belong.

To be told that she didn’t belong in the place that she was happiest hurt her deeply, no matter who said it. And it hurt her even more that she can’t go back to the only human that cared about her, not for a while, at least.

Amity looked over at Luz, and seeing the distant look on her face made her heart sink. She leveled Boscha with a glare, who glared right back.

“Leave her alone, Boscha,” she growled, her golden eyes blazing into the three-eyed witchling’s.

Boscha seemed unfazed by the aggressive attitude, and even seemed smug as she looked at Amity knowingly. “I would suggest you stay out of this,” she said condescendingly, leaning forward so that only the table could hear. “Unless you want word to spread that you’re associating with a human, even defending her. Word could also spread that you’re hanging with flower girl, if you’re not careful,” she finished, jerking her head in Willow’s direction, who furrowed her eyebrows in agitation.

Amity paused for a moment, knowing exactly what Boscha was referring to. If she keeps hanging out with her real friends, word will get to her parents, and who knows what would happen next. The thought terrified her momentarily, her mind jumping to the worst possibilities. They could be expelled from Hexside, be labeled as criminals, could even get petrified, for all she knew.

Seeing the smug on Boscha, though, it made her mind pause in it’s wild goose chase of thoughts. If she didn’t defend her friends when they needed her, how can she call herself a good friend. If she didn’t defend them, then Boscha would win; her parents would still be in control of her, and she didn’t want that anymore.

She didn’t care what repercussions she would face later, so long as she can defend her friends and keep them safe. Her parents can do whatever they want to her, but they will not touch the first real friends she’s made in a long time.

Amity stood up from the table, hushing the whispers that had begun to weave through the room. She got close to Boscha, blocking Luz from her field of vision.

“I said,” Amity sneered again, though this time with an animalistic growl rising deeply with each word, “Leave Luz alone, Boscha. Leave all of them alone, and most importantly, leave me alone.”

Though Boscha tried to hide it, Amity could see the hint of fear in her eyes, and she slowly backed away from the table. She turned to head back to her table, where her posse was waiting expectantly, but she tossed her head back to Amity, giving her a smug look as she walked away. Amity knew what it meant, but she didn’t much care, at the moment.

She could deal with that later.

She sat down, taking a deep breath to calm herself. The students around them continued their normal chatter, and it seemed like things could go back to normal. She looked at Willow and Gus across from her, and was shocked to see the wide-eyed stare they were giving her. They were happy that Amity defended them, but were surprised at the predator-like behavior she just showed. They would have never guessed calm and collected Amity would _growl_ at someone.

Amity blushed under their stare, just now realizing what she did, then turned to Luz, who’s gaze was still distant and lost. Amity gently nudged her arm, trying to jog her out of her head.

“Hey Luz,” she said softly, “Boscha left. We’re good now.”

Luz shook her head slightly, fully coming out of her memories, and looked over at Amity, who had such compassion and worry in her eyes that both made Luz feel much better yet more nervous at the same time.

“Are you okay?” Amity asked, concern laced in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Luz said, her voice lacking its usual cheer as she waved her hand weakly. She turned back to her lunch, ready to move on with the day.

Amity could tell that Luz was still down, though, and tried to think of some way to cheer her up. She turned to Gus and Willow, jerking her head towards Luz to silently ask a question. They both shrugged, not quite sure what to do. They had never really seen Luz this visibly upset about something before, and they weren’t sure if a normal conversation would really cheer her up.

Amity racked her brain, trying to think of something that Luz likes, and the answer became clear.

She reached in her bag for one of her notebooks, ripping out a piece of paper and grabbing a pencil. She carefully drew the glyph Luz had shown her on Friday, hoping she had the lines and patterns right. She inspected the glyph, then, seeing that it was as good as it was gonna get, pushed it over in Luz’s direction. Luz glanced at it, then turned fully to give Amity her attention.

Amity hesitated for only a moment before tapping the glyph, the paper curling in on itself to become a small, pink ball of light. Willow and Gus stared in awe, not knowing that Amity knew any glyphs. Luz looked at the small ball of light before her, a smile slowly spreading across her face, which made Amity let out a sigh of relief.

Luz looked up at Amity, who met her gaze, and Amity could see the joy return to Luz’s face, and it made her feel happy knowing she caused that. She could also see the gratefulness on the human’s face, and it made her not worry about what would await her in the future, because she was there for Luz when she needed her.

The soft look on Amity’s face made Luz’s heart skip a beat, and she let herself wonder if maybe she did have a chance. Either way, she let herself be in the moment, and not worry about the past or the future.

Willow and Gus looked at each other, silently communicating their confusion as they watched their friends stare at each other fondly. Willow had a feeling she knew what was going on, though, but she would wait to see what happened next.


End file.
